Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu
by Rannada Youichi
Summary: Perempuan masa lalu Hiruma datang! Bagaimana perasaan Mamori ketika mengetahui bahwa dulu ada perempuan yang dekat dengan sang Quarterback? chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Eyeshield 21 by ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**This story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 1 of 7**

**Warning: Typo (s), gaje, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain**

**-DIA MASA LALU, AKU MASA DEPANMU-**

**Mamori POV**

'Huh!', aku menghela nafas-gusar. Kualihkan pandanganku menuju jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Aku tersentak ketika melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5. Itu artinya aku telah berkelut dengan kertas-kertas berisi strategi, data-data tentang tim lawan, dan hal semacamnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak sendirian. Kapten Deimon Devil Bats yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya juga masih berkelut dengan laptopnya di ruangan yang sama denganku. Tapi, ada tidaknya dia itu sama saja. Tidak ada yang bicara atau mungkin tidak ada yang 'pantas' untuk dibicarakan. Diam-sunyi-sepi, itu yang mendominasi keadaan antara aku dan dia.

-Hiruma Youichi-

Itulah namanya. Tampan, genius, dan sifatnya yang misterius menjadi daya tariknya untuk mengikat hati lawan jenisnya. Aku tahu dia mempunyai banyak fansgirl di luar sana. Namun, mereka (aku yakin) takut untuk mengungkapkannya atau setidaknya menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan quarterback itu. Aku tak heran. Siapa juga yang berani main-main dengan seseorang yang setiap waktu membawa AK-47 kemanapun dia pergi dan sigap untuk menembak kepala mereka yang berani bermain-main dengannya.

Jujur, aku tertarik padanya. Ketertarikanku itu muncul ketika aku masih duduk di kelas 1. Aku yakin, dibalik sifatnya yang keras, dia mempunyai sifat yang lembut. Aku melihat emosi yang berbeda di kedua mata emeraldnya ketika Musashi-kun pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Kurita-kun, meninggalkan Deimon. Aku melihat mata emeraldnya meredup ketika dia tak bias melakukan apa-apa, tak bisa menahan Musashi-kun untuk tinggal, bahkan dengan akuma techounya. Dan aku tahu, dia kesepian. Semua sifat kerasnya adalah benteng dari pertahanannya yang lemah. Sejak saat itu, aku tahu aku tertarik padanya, menyukainya, dan pada akhirnya aku mencintainya.

'DUK"

"Argh!" aku sontak berteriak dan mengelus kepalaku yang sakit ketika aku merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalaku.

"Heh." aku mengerjab ketika aku melihat sebuah buku berukuran cukup besar tergeletak di bawah kursi yang aku duduki. Aku menatap Hiruma-kun semengerikan mungkin ketika aku tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

"Apa?" tantangnya.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap sabar. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan cara berpikir Hiruma-kun. Ok! Dia genius. Tetapi, apa dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk atas 'tragedi pelemparan buku' itu. Bisa saja aku amnesia, kan?

"Kau tak akan amnesia, Baka!"

Aku menatapnya, kali ini tatapan kebingungan. Darimana dia tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Jangan-jangan dia nenek sihir yang menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan. Lihat saja sifatnya selama ini! Bengis, keji, kejam, dan sifat-sifat buruk lainnya. Hii! Aku bergidik memikirkannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Baka?" bentaknya.

Baka-baka-baka!

Sudah lebih 15 kali dia menyebutkan kata itu kepadaku seharian ini. Kalau aku memang baka, lantas kenapa dia mau aku menjadi managernya? Dasar baka!

"Hiruma-kun," aku memanggilnya. Aku ingin memastikan apakah dia tadi benar-benar melempar buku ke kepalaku. Tentu saja aku takut jika otakku yang 'pintar' ini akan menjadi baka karena dia. Jika memang itu benar-benar terjadi, aku tak akan memaafkannya. Tidak akan!

"Hemb," dia menggumam. Mungkin maksudnya dia memberitahuku bahwa dia mendengarkanku.

"Apa kau tadi melempar buku ini kepadaku?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat buku itu, bermaksud menunjukkannya.

Dia tidak menjawab, menoleh pun tidak. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan diri melempar meja di depanku ini ke mukanya.

"Urgh!" akhirnya kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Kulemparkan sekuat tenaga buku itu ke arahnya. 'Semoga mengenai wajahnya,' aku berharap.

'HAP'

Hiruma-kun menangkapnya. Dia memperhatikan buku itu, kemudian menatapku. Kulihat mata emeraldnya berkilat marah. Aura hitam menguar kental dari tubuhnya. Tak ada seringai di bibirnya-datar, dan itu malah membuatku takut.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain yang penting tidak menatap wajahnya, apalagi mata emeraldnya. Ku berusaha mencari objek yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari situasi mengerikan ini. 'Ayo cari! Cari! Cari yang cepat, Baka!' suara dalam kepalaku berteriak-teriak, bahkan mengataiku baka, membuatku gila! Dan akhirnya-kutemukan! Menghela nafas-lakukan akting sebaik-baiknya-

"Eh, sudah jam 5 ya?" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut.

"Hahahaha! Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata sudah sore," lanjutku dengan disertai tawa garing. Aku tahu ini aneh, tetapi tak apalah.

"Ehm, Hiruma-kun, aku pu-pulang du-dulu, ya.." ujarku terbata-bata. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang memang sejak tadi agak menunduk.

DEG-DEG-DEG

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika Hiruma-kun berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menahan nafasku ketika dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Kuberanikan wajahku menatap mata emeraldnya. Entah karena apa, menatap emeraldnya membuatku lebih tenang. Mata emeraldnya itu memang indah, teduh, dan terlihat menentramkan, kontras dengan sifatnya yang keras. Aku hampir saja menyunggingkan senyum-untung aku langsung ingat situasi apa yang aku hadapi saat ini-menegangkan dan menyeramkan. Ya-seperti di film-film horror. Lalu siapa hantunya?

Tentu saja –Hiruma Youichi-

"Manager Sialan," panggilnya dengan nada tajam dan berbahaya.

"I..iya." jawabku gugup atau takut?

Ku lihat dia menarik sudut bibibnya-menyeringai.

"Kau mau main-main denganku,eh? Melempar buku ini kepada seorang quarterback. Kau meremehkanku?" tanyanya dibuat semeremehkan mungkin. Aku paling benci situasi ini, situasi dimana seorang manager diinterogasi oleh sang kapten.

"Aku hanya membalas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hiruma Youichi!" ujarku tajam. Dalam hati, aku telah siap berperang. Perang dengan Hiruma Youichi adalah rutinitasku dan aku sudah terbiasa akan itu. Setiap selesai perang, aku biasanya menenangkan diri dengan makan kue sus Kariya. Entah kenapa, rasanya lebih nikmat jika dimakan saat kemarahanku meletup-letup. Dan setelah makan, keberanianku untuk melawannya akan bertam-

"Ayo pulang!"

'Eh'

Detik pertama-aku terdiam.

Detik kedua-mulutku sukses menganga.

Detik ketiga-

"Baka!"

-aku terkejut-

"Jangan memasang ekspresi menjijikkan seperti itu! Membuatku ingin muntah!" bentaknya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Jujur aku sangat heran. 'Ayo' adalah kata yang tabu bagi sosok di hadapanku. Biasanya, dia akan mengatakan, 'Pulang sana!' dengan nada mengusir dan mata emeraldnya memandang sinis, rendah, dan hal-hal lain yang terkesan buruk. Aku tersenyum dalam diam. Sore itu, dia mengantarkan ku pulang, walau dia berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa dia kebetulan akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang searah dengan rumahku. Namun, tetap saja-aku merasa bahagia-

**End Mamori POV**

**^o^**

**Di Deimon.**

Setiap pandangan Mamori-secara tak sengaja- tertumpu pada buku Matematika setebal 225 halaman yang tergeletak di mejanya, ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Buku itu mengingatkannya pada buku tebal yang Hiruma lempar ke kepalanya.

'Seandainya saat itu aku mengalami amnesia, apa Hiruma-kun akan tanggung jawab ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. 'Atau malah akan membuangku ke sungai?' sontak kedua mata sewarna biru laut itu membulat ketika menyadari bahwa kemungkinan kedua yang ia pikirkan lebih mungkin dilakukan Hiruma daripada kemungkinan yang pertama. 'Hiruma-kun tanggung jawab? Yang benar saja!' pikir Mamori.

"Mamo-Mamori!"

Mamori tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap Anko yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Kau aneh. Kau senyam-senyum sendiri. Kau juga malah memperhatikan Hiruma terus. Kau menyukainya?" tanya Anko, terlihat sekali dia mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' dari bibir Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum, "Aku memperhatikan laptopnya,"

-Anko sweatdrop-

Secara tak sengaja, pandangan Mamori terjatuh pada Hiruma.

'Tampan' pikirnya.

DEG-

Mamori merasakan jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika melihat bibir Hiruma menyunggingkan senyum tulus, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tampan. Pancaran mata emeraldnya memang lebih sesuai untuk senyuman Hiruma-bukan seringainya. Mamori melihat dan merasakan bahwa mata emerald Hiruma lebih terang dan bercahaya ketika tersenyum.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat detak jantungnya serasa berhenti sesaat. Seyuman itu-Senyuman itu tidak ditujukan padanya, tetapi untuk sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang di laptopnya. Dan itu membuat Mamori takut-Hiruma akan meninggalkannya.

**^o^**

**Di Ruang Klub.**

"You-nii kemana sich?" tanya Suzuna. Wajahnya terlihat bingung karena sang kapten tidak dating-datang. Padahal, sang kaptenlah yang paling anti dengan kata 'terlambat'.

"Dia tidak akan datang," ujar Musashi yang baru saja memasuki ruang klub.

Mamori menyernyit, "Memangnya kenapa, Musashi-kun?" tanyanya.

"Anak itu menjemput seseorang,"

Seluruh anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats terdiam. Di dalam pikiran mereka terdapat pertanyaan yang sama, 'Siapa?'

Seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan rekan-rekan satu timnya, Musashi melanjurkan,

"Kayaka Yotake-"

Mamori merasakan aka nada benda tajam menembus jantungnya-

"-perempuan masa lalu Hiruma,"

-dan benda tajam itu sukses menembus jantungnya.

**To be Continue**

**Salam kenal!**

**Saya Rannada Youichi . **

**Ini fic kedua saya dan saya menyadari banyak sekali kekurangan-kekurangannya. **

**Hiruma OOC banget?**

**Memang itu untuk mendukung konflik yang mungkin akan mulai muncul di chapter 2 nanti. **

**Dan saya mengharapkan review dari senpai-senpai. **

**Terima kasih-**

**-Rannada Youchi-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**This story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 2 of 7**

**Warning :OC (Kayaka Yotake), OOC, gaje, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain**

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

Mamori POV

Sungguh!

Sungguh sakit hati ini ketika aku harus menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah perempuan pertama yang dekat dengan Hiruma-kun, bukanlah perempuan pertama yang selalu ada untuknya, dan mungkin bukanlah orang pertama yang mencintainya. Padahal dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali memiliki hatinya, bukan hanya jiwanya.

-Kayaka Yotake-

Aku tak tahu seperti apa dia, apakah dia cantik atau tidak, apakah dia pintar atau biasa saja dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengannya. Aku bahkan baru mendengar nama itu tidak sampai 2 jam yang lalu. Namun, yang harus kau ketahui, nama itu terus saja melekat di pikiranku, membayangiku, membuatku ingin meringkuk di sudut kamaku, berharap dengan aku melakukan itu, nama itu bisa hilang dari kepalaku.

Aku tak menyalahkan dia yang ternyata sudah berhubungan dengan Hiruma-kun jauh sebelum aku mengenal sosok berambut pirang jabrik itu. Tetapi, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa memanfaatkan 2 tahun bersama dengan Hiruma-kun tanpa kehadirannya. Aku ingin sekali memutar waktu, memanfaatkan waktu 2 tahunku sebelumnya untuk membuat Hiruma-kun bahagia. Dan kau tahu kan apa yang aku lakukan selama ini? Berdebat- bahkan aku sering memukulinya dengan sapu!

Dan tahukah kamu apa yang terburuk saat ini?

Sekitar 5 orang berandalan dengan dandanan ala kadarnya berjalan mendekatiku.

GLEK- aku menelan ludahku.

"Hi, nona manis! Mau kemana? Biar nii-can antar ya?" kata salah seorang dari mereka. Kalau siatuasi saat itu sedang tidak menegangkan, aku pasti akan muntah di tong sampah terdekat. Nii-can? Tidak mau aku mempunyai kakak seperti dia!

Ok-tarik napas Mamori! Hitungan ke tiga kau harus berlari sekuat tenaga.

Satu. Aku menahan nafas-

Dua. Aku siap berlari.

Tiga-! Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari berandalan-berandalan itu. Aku tak peduli kemana kakiku akan melangkah. Yang penting pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari mereka!

CKIIT!

'Hah?'

Aku menoleh.

BRUK- entah apa yang terjadi padaku-aku terjatuh.

'Apa itu tadi? Mobilkah?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang hampir terjadi padaku. Otakku terasa beku dan tersendat membuatku tidak bisa merangkai kejadian yang hampir menimpaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dengan posisiku yang masih terduduk. Ya-mobil merah. Itulah yang aku lihat. Dan akhirnya aku tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. -Aku hampir tertabrak mobil- Jika terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin aku sudah terluka.

BRAK

Kudengar pintu mobil ditutup dengan kasar. Aku tahu pemilik mobil ini pasti akan marah karena kecerobohanku, dia bisa saja akan dituduh sebagai tersangka jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku.

Aku masih diam-terduduk di aspal yang kasar. Memang tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku saat itu-sepi. Jujur-aku takut. Bisa saja kan dia melampiaskan kemarahannya kepadaku saat ini-menyiksaku seenaknya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, karena memang tidak ada saksi mata di sekitar sini.

"Baka!" umpat si pemilik mobil. Dari suaranya terdengar seorang lelaki. Entah apa memang cuma perasaanku, aku seperti familiar dengan suara itu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ingin mengetahui paras dari seseorang yang hampir saja membunuhku.

DEG

-Sapphire vs Emerald-

Dan aku masih tak percaya bahwa aku harus bertemu dengan lelaki yang sejak tadi aku pikirkan.

-Hiruma Youichi-

**Di dalam mobil**

Aku masih tak percaya saat ini aku duduk di samping Hiruma-kun yang sedang menyetir. Heran? Tentu! Sejak kapan Hiruma-kun mempunyai mobil?

"Ehm, Hiruma-kun. Sejak kapan kau mempunyai mobil?" tanyaku penasaran. Harap-harap cemas Hiruma-kun tidak menggubrisku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya ketus.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. 'Dasar! Sok misterius!' gumamku dalam hati. Aku memang kesal sekali dengan sifatnya itu. Mungkin dia menjawab dengan nada ketus itu untuk membungkam mulutku agar tidak lagi bertanya dengannya. Namun itu tidak akan berhasil. Semakin kau membuatku kesal, maka aku juga akan membuatmu semakin kesal!

"Apa jangan-jangan ini mobil pinjaman atau malah mobil curian?" tanyaku padanya-lagi.

Dia terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan terakhirku. Mungkin karena aku menuduhnya tukang pinjam atau pencuri. Dia kesal? Aku senang!

Drrt-drrt

Aku menoleh ketika kudengar ponsel Hiruma-kun bergetar. Tetapi Hiruma-kun sepertinya tidak peduli dan tetap saja menyetir. 'Dasar! Kalau sampai sms itu penting, biar tahu rasa dia!' ujarku dalam hati.

DEG-DEG-DEG

Jantungku berdegup tak beraturan ketika ku menyadari penampilan Hiruma-kun hari ini. Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan Hiruma-kun sejak tadi. Dan yang harus kau tahu-dia keren. Dengan jaket putih bercorak hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya yang kekar, celana hitam ketat, dan sepatu kets putih. Aku tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa Hiruma-kun benar-benar tampan.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum begitu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mencibir. Aku yakin dalam hatinya dia pasti sudah menganggapku gila.

"Kau keren," ucapku spontan. Ups! aku segera menutup mulutku. Dasar! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Mamori Anezaki!

Kulihat Hiruma-kun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau baru tahu ya kalau aku keren?" ujarnya narsis kemudian tertawa. Aku menggerundel dalam hati! "Dasar Hiruma-kun! Kau sama sekali tidak keren!" teriakku yang jelas-jelas berbohong. Hiruma-kun tidak menghentikan tawanya, eh malah semakin menjadi. Dasar!

"Eh, kita mau kemana Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bandara," jawabnya singkat.

Bandara? Untuk apa Hiruma-kun pergi ke bandara? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Menjemput Kayaka Yotake-kah?" tanyaku sedikit pelan. Kulihat dia sedikit tersentak. Mungkin terkejut karena aku tahu tentang Kayaka Yotake.

"Aku tahu dari Musashi-kun," kataku menjelaskan. Ya-aku yakin dalam hatinya pasti ingin bertanya siapa yang memberitahuku tentang Kayaka dan aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya dia gengsi untuk menanyakannya.

"Kau juga akan tahu nanti,"

Ok-jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Ada dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, bisa IYA atau TIDAK. IYA jika ia memang akan menjemput Kayaka, dan TIDAK jika ia ke bandara untuk mengirimku ke luar negeri-membuangku, atau memperkerjakan aku ke Negara lain.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah kami di bandara. Aku mengikuti Hiruma-kun yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Sebenarnya apa sich maksud dan tujuan Hiruma-kun membawaku ke bandara?

BRUK!

"Aw! Hiruma-kun kau i-" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku ketika mata emerald Hiruma tertuju pada satu objek. Aku menoleh-mencari-siapa yang menjadi objek penglihatan Hiruma. Dan akhirnya-aku tahu..

Sosok perempuan manis berambut pirang sepunggung, dengan mata sapphire sepertiku. Dan aku yakin-dialah Kayaka Yotake.

GREP

Aku terkejut-sangat. Aku terkejut ketika perempuan itu langsung memeluk Hiruma-kun, membenamkan tubuhnya ke tubuh lelaki yang dipeluknya. Dia menangis. Aku tahu dia bahagia. Bertemu dengan ehm-cinta pertamanya. Dan seharusnya kau juga senang Mamori! Karena orang yang kau cintai bahagia. Namun ternyata tidak. Hatiku begitu sakit-sangat sakit. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan mereka yang sepertinya tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku.

Tes- satu tetes air mata.

Tes-dua tetes air mata.

'Kumohon, jangan menangis Mamori!' teriakku dalam hati.

Tetapi sakit- terlalu sakit.. Aku merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika seseorang yang berarti untukku, yang kucintai dipeluk oleh orang lain- dan menganggapku… tak ada…

Aku berharap Hiruma-kun tidak membalas pelukan itu. Egois memang. Tetapi aku tak tahan dengan semua ini, aku ingin kabur dan berteriak berharap semua ingatan tentang ini lenyap.

Tetapi-

GREP

Hiruma-kun memeluknya, membalas pelukan perempuan itu. Merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan melupakan 'aku' yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya. Inikah rasanya tak dianggap? Aku tersenyum miris. Ya-memang sakit.

Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Dua langkah-tiga langkah, tetapi mereka tidak menghiraukan. 'Apakah pada akhirnya kau akan melupakanku, Hiruma-kun? Seperti saat ini?' tanyaku.

Aku menunduk- dan berlari.

**End Mamori POV-Normal POV**

Hiruma yang sejak tadi memeluk Kayaka sebenarnya mendengar langkah Mamori yang semakin menjauh. Hiruma juga mendengar isak tangis samar- dan ia yakin tangisan itu berasal dari mata sapphire indah Mamori. Hiruma ingin menahan Mamori untuk tidak pergi meninggalkannya, Hiruma ingin memeluk tubuh Mamori yang ringkih, dan Hiruma ingin menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Manager , ia tak bisa, ia tak mampu. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa terdiam mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang ia sayangi semakin menjauh dengan isakan air mata yang semakin terdengar.

"Gomen," gumam Hiruma lirih, bahkan Kayaka yang memeluknya pun tak mendengar kata maaf dari bibir Hiruma.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update juga..**

**Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membaca fic saya yang super aneh, gaje dan lain-lain yang tidak bisa saya ucapkan kelemahan itu satu persatu.**

**Dan ini balasan review chapter 1 kemarin:**

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke : **Terima kasih telah review chapter 1 kemarin. Hehe, saya baru nyadar kalau nama temannya Mamori itu Ako, bukan Anko.. Terima kasih buat infonya. Review lagi ya…

**Aika Licht Youichi** : Alurnya nggak berat, nggak ampe 5 kg kok! Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi ya…

**Akumarelease **: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Nyamuk masuk ke mulut? Minum obat nyamuk aja. Dijamin mati nyamuknya! Review lagi ya…

**Pinkyukka **: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Senpai sudah pernah membaca fic yang seperti ini? Ya-mungkin karena ini ide pasaran? Saya memang baru di sini. Biasalah-anak baru nggak tahu apa-apa *senyum polos*. Review lagi ya…

**Riisei Tachibana **: Ini chapter 2 nya… Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ya…

**Sasoyouichi **: Maaf, saya memang salah. Nama teman Mamori itu Ako, bukan ANKO. Saya kalau ngetik huruf K pasti N-nya kepencet, jadi salah deh *ngeles*. Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi ya..

**Lady Auburn **: Kayaka Yotake memang OC. Saya bingung mau kasih peran siapa untuk masa lalu Hiruma. Nggak mungkin Cerberos kan? Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi ya..

**Salam hangat,**

**Rannada Youichi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**This story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 3 of 7**

**Warning :OC (Kayaka Yotake), OOC, gaje, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain**

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Kayaka POV**

Cukup lama aku dan You-kun berpelukan. Hangat- itulah yang aku rasakan ketika dia memelukku. Aku masih ingin merasakan pelukan itu lebih lama, namun tak lama kemudian You-kun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang merengkuh tubuhku sejak beberapa detik yang lalu yang menurutku sangat cepat dari waktu normal. Detik-detik yang begitu singkat itu menjadi salah satu hal yang tak akan terlupakan dalam hidupku. Karena memang baru pertama kali ini You-kun mau membalas pelukanku. Dan itu lebih dari cukup sebagai hal pertama yang manis di Jepang setelah ku meninggalkan Negara Sakura ini.

Hiruma Youichi. Tahukah kau bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu? Sosok yang telah aku kenal sejak lama, sosok yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak kami bertemu, dan sosok yang paling aku rindukan ketika aku di Amerika.

"You-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku sambil kutatap mata emeraldnya yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Mata itu masih terlihat indah dan mententramkan, sama seperti saat aku dan dia bersama-sama dulu.

"Biasa saja. Jika aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, mana mau aku menjemputmu?" jawabnya agak ketus. Hahaha! Dia tidak ada bedanya. Sifatnya itu masih kekanak-kanakan!

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan tempat tinggalmu." ujarnya datar.

"Eh, tempat tinggalku? Jadi aku tidak tinggal bersamamu?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku agak kecewa mendengarnya karena ku pikir aku bisa tinggal bersama You-kun selama aku berada di Jepang.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka! Kau akan tinggal di samping tempat tinggalku." jawabnya dan itu membuatku sangat senang. Tempat tinggal berdekatan dengan You-kun? Wow! Pasti akan menyenangkan!

Aku mengangguk menyanggupi, tentu saja dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahku. Aku tak akan lelah untuk menunjukkan senyumku padanya.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kalau begitu ayo! Aku sudah lelah," ajakku kemudian menyeret tangan You-kun keluar bandara. Kulihat dia sedikit gelisah. Beberapa kali aku melihat dia menatap kerumunan orang seperti mencari sesuatu atau malah 'seseorang'? Ok! Aku tak peduli. Yang penting satu hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama orang yang kucinta, You-kun…

**End Kayaka POV**

**Mamori POV**

Aku terus berlari menghindar dari Hiruma-kun dan Kayaka yang aku yakin masih berpelukan, tidak peduli dengan aku yang telah meninggalkan mereka. Aku tak tahu apakah Hiruma-kun menyadari aku telah pergi. Yang aku harapkan saat ini adalah semoga Hiruma-kun tidak menyadari bahwa aku menangis. Karena aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang akan kuutarakan jika dia menanyakan kenapa aku menangis ketika dia dan Kayaka berpelukan.

Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki sifat seperti malaikat, baik hati dan ramah. Namun, aku tahu aku hanyalah manusia yang memiliki sisi negatif yang sebenarnya ingin aku hapus. 'Aku egois'. Dalam diriku aku mengharapkan Hiruma-kun melupakan masa lalunya dan pergi mengukir masa depan denganku. Aku tahu aku itu hanya sebuah impian yang jauh dari kenyataan, dan aku seharusnya sudah belajar untuk menerima kekalahan yang mungkin suatu hari nanti akan terjadi padaku.

Sakit- sesak- perih, dan hal lain yang begitu membuatku ingin kabur dari kenyataan dan melaju ke alam mimpi, berharap di alam mimpi mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari kehidupan yang aku jalani saat ini. Tetapi, itu adalah hal yang mustahil, aku akui itu. Satu-satunya jalan yang harus aku tempuh adalah jalan yang aku hadapi saat ini- kehidupan nyata.

**End Mamori POV- Normal POV**

Mamori menggosok-gosokkan tangannya yang mulai mendingin. Memang siang telah berganti malam, namun Mamori tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sejak tadi berdiri- tepi danau. Ia tahu bahwa suatu hal bodoh berdiri di tepi danau pada waktu malam. Namun bagaimana lagi? Dia tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Dia bahkan tak tahu dimana saat itu ia berada. Yang ia tahu, kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah ketika melihat sosok yang dicintainya berpelukan dengan perempuan lain.

"Hiruma-kun," bibirnya tak sadar menggumamkan nama itu.

Wajah Mamori memucat. Ia merasa pusing dan dingin. Blazer sekolahnya tidak membantu, tidak seimbang dengan suhu yang mulai menurun. Mamori ingin menghubungi seseorang yang ia yakini bisa membantu, namun handphone nya mati. Lagipula, siapa juga yang bisa membantu? Orang tuanya saat itu sedang pergi ke luar kota. Tidak mungkin kan ia menghubungi orang tuanya untuk mengkabarkan kecerobohannya hingga dia bisa tersesat di area sekitar bandara? Hiruma? Dia sibuk dengan Kayaka, Sena? Bahkan dia tidak bisa naik motor. Lalu siapa lagi yang bisa menolongnya.

Akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk pergi mencari bantuan. Dia pergi ke tepi jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari danau tempat ia berdiri. Selama lebih dari 20 menit ia menunggu kendaraan yang mungkin bisa ia tumpangi, namun tidak ada satupun mobil yang berhenti untuk memberinya tumpangan. Saat itulah ia berpikir bahwa mungkin dirinya adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung saat itu sampai akhirnya –

TIIN!

Mamori menoleh. Seorang lelaki ber-helm mengendarai motorsport-nya berhenti di depan Mamori. Pemuda itu membuka helm yang ia kenakan dan-

"Jumonji-kun!" – ia tahu siapa di balik helm itu. Cukup heran melihat Jumonji yang merupakan anggota dari tiga bersaudara HAHA berkeliaran sendirian dengan motorsport nya.

Jumonji hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Mamori. Kemudian ia mengamati sekeliling, Mamori ikut menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori penasaran.

Jumonji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia terlihat bingung.

"Kau sendirian disini?" tanya Jumonji heran. Tentu saja heran. Untuk apa seorang Manager Deimon pergi sendirian di dekat bandara?

Mamori mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Jumonji lontarkan. "Kau darimana?" tanya Mamori kemudian.

"Aku hanya pergi berkeliling. Rumahku kan tidak jauh dari sini," jawab Jumonji. "Kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya Jumonji kemudian.

Mamori langsung mengangguk. "Ya, aku butuh. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Jumonji menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, Ayo!"

Jumonji pun segera mengantarkan Mamori. Dalam perjalanan, tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Jumonji tahu Mamori sedang bersedih karena ia tadi melihat ada jejak air mata di pipi manager tim Deimon itu. Akhirnya selama lebih dari 20 menit dalam perjalanan, Mamori sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Kau di rumah sendirian?" tanya Jumonji ketika melihat rumah Mamori gelap.

Mamori lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Kau mau mampir dulu, Jumonji-kun? Walaupun di rumah tidak ada orang tetapi makanannya banyak lho!" tanya Mamori menawarkan dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Jumonji menggeleng. "Aku harus segera pulang, Tousan pasti marah-marah jika aku pulang terlalu larut."

"Kau sekarang menjadi anak yang berbakti ya, Jumonji-kun. Ku kira kau sama bandelnya antara di sekolah dengan di rumah." ejek Mamori.

Jumonji mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak terima dengan kalimat Mamori. "Aku tidak pernah bandel. Aku anak baik Mamori!" ujar Jumonji.

Mamori mengangguk, "Iya, kamu anak baik. Kaasan senang punya anak sepertimu. Haha!" canda Mamori. Jumonji yang diledek mengacak-acak rambut auburn Mamori.

"Kau harus istirahat, Kaasan. Wajahmu pucat," kata Jumonji.

"Haha, bahkan kau sekarang sudah memanggilku dengan sebutan Kaasan. Ehm,terima kasih atas tumpangannya ya Jumonji-kun," Jumonji mengangguk kemudian pergi.

Mamori tersenyum. Yah- setidaknya ada yang masih mau memperhatikannya.

"KRING!"  
Mamori terbangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat sekali wajahnya begitu pucat, bibirnya memutih dan mukanya memerah – dia demam. Mamori ingin bangun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke sekolah. Namun, kepalanya yang terasa berat membuatnya harus menyerah dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Reportasinya yang tidak pernah absen akhirnya terpatahkan karena Hiruma Youichi. Karena orang itu dia harus terdampar di bandara dan tak tahu arah pulang.

'Dasar tak bertanggung jawab! Dia yang menyeretku ke bandara, eh dia malah mengacuhkanku! Hiruma-kun baka!' rutuk Mamori dalam hati.

**Di sekolah**

Siang itu, Hiruma lagi-lagi meliburkan latihan neraka yang biasa anggota Deimon jalankan. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Hiruma. Bahkan Musashi pun tak tahu. Pada awalnya, mereka berencana menjenguk Mamori yang kabarnya sakit. Namun, mereka harus mengurung rencana itu dalam-dalam ketika Hiruma menyuruh mereka melakukan latihan neraka tanpa komando Sang Kapten- itu artinya 'Hari Libur Dibatalkan'. Mereka tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik Hiruma membatalkan libur latihan. Karena Hiruma tahu, bahwa anggota tim Deimon akan menjenguk Manager Sialannya, padahal hari itu, dialah yang akan dan harus datang ke rumah Manager Sialannya tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

Hiruma langsung membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Keluarga Anezaki'. Ia tak peduli aksinya yang langsung menyelonong ke rumah orang tanpa izin. Lagipula, siapa juga yang berani menantangnya?

Hiruma memasuki rumah itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia menatap sekeliling. 'Sepi,' pikirnya. Ia memang mendengar kabar bahwa orang tua Manager Sialannya sedang pergi ke luar kota. Tetapi ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa rumah yang saat itu ia masuki begitu sepi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari dimana Manager Sialannya.

BRAK!

Hiruma tersentak. Suara itu berasal dari lantai dua rumah itu. Hiruma segera berlari mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada perempuan yang sedang dicarinya itu.

CEKLEK

Hiruma langsung berlari memasuki kamar yang ia yakini merupakan kamar Mamori. Kamar itu kosong. Namun anehnya tempat tidur yang cukup besar itu terlihat berantakan dan jika memang ini merupakan kamar dari Manager Sialannya pastinya kamar ini akan dalam keadaan bersih.

"Eugh," Hiruma lagi-lagi tersentak. Ia mendengar rintihan seorang perempuan di kamar itu. Dan-

Ia melihatnya- ia melihat, perempuan yang ia cari sejak tadi terbaring di lantai dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Hiruma yang melihat keadaan Mamori segera menggendong tubuh Mamori dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Hiruma segera menghubungi dokter.

Entah apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, Hiruma merasa bahwa dia sangat perlu untuk menjaga Manager Sialannya, padahal hari itu dia berjanji akan pergi ke taman bersama Kayaka.

Drrt-drrt. Handphone Hiruma bergetar.

**From: Kayaka**

**You-kun! Kau dimana? Jadi tidak kita ke taman?**

Hiruma menghela nafas. Ia segera membalas pesan dari Kayaka.

**To : Kayaka**

**Tidak! **

Setelah mengirim pesan yang terbilang sangat singkat itu, Hiruma meletakkan handphone nya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Namun, tidak sampai 1 menit, handphone nya bergetar lagi.

**From : Kayaka**

**Baiklah jika kau membatalkannya, tetapi kau harus menggantinya besok! **

**Titik!**

Hiruma menyeringai kecil ketika membaca pesan dari perempuan yang saat itu ia yakin sedang berusaha tidak membanting apa saja sebagai bahan pelampiasan karena dirinya dengan seenaknya membatalkan janjinya. Namun, ia yakin bahwa berada di samping Manager Sialannya yang sedang sakit saat itu adalah keputusan terbaik.

Selama lebih dari 30 menit Hiruma tak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk sambil sesekali memandangi wajah perempuan di depannya. Sejahat-jahatnya Hiruma, dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang bisa merasa bersalah. Dan memang, saat itu dia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Manager Sialannya di bandara.

Hiruma menatap wajah Mamori yang begitu pucat. Ia begitu merindukan bagaimana Manager Sialannya itu membentaknya, bagaimana Manager Sialannya itu memarahinya hanya karena hal-hal sepele, bagaimana Manager Sialannya itu meminta pada dirinya agar dia membuang AK-47 miliknya. Hiruma tahu betul apa yang dilakukan Manager Sialannya itu untuk kebaikannya juga. Namun, ego Hiruma membuatnya tidak mau untuk sekedar mengucapkan kalimat, "Terima kasih,"

Satu hal yang membuat Hiruma benar-benar merasa bersalah saat itu adalah karena dia buta akan ilmu medis. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Emh," terdengar suara Mamori membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Tak lama kemudian mata sapphire itu terbuka. Mamori, pemilik mata sapphire itu menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Hiruma Youichi berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

'Apa ini mimpi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Setengah tidak percaya orang yang 'mencampakkannya' dirinya kemarin datang ke rumahnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa Hiruma Youichi benar-benar di depannya, Mamori bertanya, setidaknya untuk memastikan, "Apa kau, Hiruma-kun?" tanyanya lemah.

Hiruma mencibir, "Jangan katakan bahwa kau amnesia hanya karena demam? Payah!" ejeknya.

Mamori tersenyum. 'Ternyata memang Hiruma,' batinnya. Ia merasa lega dan bahagia melihat orang yang dicintainya berada di sisinya ketika ia sakit. Ia berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin karena jujur saja, setiap ia mengingat tentang Hiruma, otomatis ia akan mengingat Kayaka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori heran.

Hiruma memasang ekspresi menyebalkan yang terlalu sering Mamori lihat. Ia tahu setelah memasang ekspresi ini, Hiruma akan marah-marah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lepas tanggung jawab hanya karena sakit,eh? Kau tetap harus bekerja, baka! Tugasmu sebagai Manager itu banyak!" bentaknya. Sebenarnya Hiruma tidak tega membentak Mamori yang saat itu terkulai lemah. Hiruma lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan untuk satu hari saja tidak membentak Managernya.

"Huh! Ya, aku tahu, Hiruma-kun. Tetapi, aku akan menyelesaikan itu besok. Aku malas menyelesaikan hari ini," bantah Mamori yang membuat Hiruma menyeringai senang. Jika Manager Sialannya itu sudah berani melawannya, ia jamin Manager Sialannya sudah bisa dinyatakan sembuh.

Hiruma terlihat berpikir, berpura-pura mempertimbangkan keinginan Mamori. "Baiklah, tetapi lusa harus sudah selesai!" ujarnya final, Mamori mengangguk.

Hening.

Mereka tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya-

"Ehm, Hiruma-kun."

"Apa!"

Mamori terlihat ragu dan itu membuat Hiruma jengah. Mamori yang sadar Hiruma menatapnya akhirnya dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia punya, ia berkata,

"Aku lapar," lirihnya.

Dan Hiruma spontan menepuk jidatnya.

Hiruma benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan di dapur milik keluarga Anezaki. Bergaul dengan seorang Anezaki Mamori membuatnya tahu bahwa banyak hal yang belum bisa ia lakukan. Memasak? Oh, bahkan Hiruma belum pernah bermimpi dirinya memasak? Tidak tahu bahan-bahannya apalagi cara memasaknya. Hiruma lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang merutuki dirinya- untuk yang ketiga kalinya pada hari itu.

Akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk memesan bubur di kedai yang tidak jauh dari rumah Manager Sialannya. Jika Manager Sialannya itu menanyakan kebenaran apakah Hiruma Youichi yang memasak bubur tersebut, Hiruma akan menjawab bahwa dialah yang membuatnya. Tentu saja Hiruma Youichi adalah orang yang bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan memasak sekalipun. Dan dia tidak ingin Manager Sialannya itu melihat satu saja kelemahannya.

Pintu kamar Mamori terbuka menampakkan sesosok lelaki tampan berambut pirang membawa semangkuk bubur di tangan kirinya dan segelas air putih di tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan mendekati sang Manager Sialannya yang sepertinya berusaha sabar menunggu bubur dari sang setan. Dan Hiruma harus mati-matian agar tidak tertawa melihat kelakukan managernya yang seperti tidak makan selama 3 hari.

"Huh, akhirnya kenyang," kata Mamori sambil mengelus-elus perutnya setelah memakan habis bubur di mangkoknya.

Hiruma mendengus, "Tentu saja kau kenyang. Apa kau tidak sadar kau telah menghabiskan semangkuk penuh bubur? Pantas saja kau gendut! Dasar babi!" ejek Hiruma .

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya- marah. Ia paling tidak suka jika Hiruma sudah mengungkit-ungkitnya tentang makanan. Ia tahu ia rakus jika soal makanan. Tetapi, setidaknya tingkah lakunya itu beralasan. Bukankah tanpa makanan kita tidak bisa hidup?

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Mamori ketika Hiruma menyodorkan sebuah plastik hitam.

"Apa kau buta? Ini obat, baka!" bentak Hiruma.

Mamori terlihat bimbang. Ia takut Hiruma mempunyai maksud jahat, mencelakainya- mungkin. Namun, akhirnya ia berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Hiruma. 'Tidak mungkin kan Hiruma-kun sejahat itu,' pikirnya. Akhirnya ia menerimanya.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun," ujar Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Mamori mengambil air putih yang sudah disediakan Hiruma di meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan segera meminum obat dari Hiruma.

"Pahit!" teriak Mamori nyengir. Hiruma tanpa sadar mengacak rambut Mamori membuat Mamori tersentak.

"Memang obat itu pahit, baka!" ujar Hiruma masih dengan tangannya yang mengacak pelan rambut auburn Mamori.

Tak lama kemudian, Hiruma menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan poker face andalannya, ia memasang ekspesi datar dan segera menarik tangannya.

"Ini sudah malam. Aku pulang. Jangan lupa kerjakan berkas-berkas yang aku berikan tadi. Kalau sampai terlambat, kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Hiruma kemudian pergi.

Namun, Mamori tidak takut dengan ancaman dari Hiruma atau lebih tepatnya tidak mendengarkan ancaman yang mungkin keseribu yang ditujukan padanya. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang Hiruma lakukan tadi. Sesuatu hal yang mustahil Hiruma bisa melakukan hal semanis tadi. Mamori tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia.

Sedangkan Hiruma?

Di luar rumah Mamori, Hiruma memperhatikan tangan yang baru saja 'tanpa sadar' melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan hal termanis yang ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Secara spontan ketika melihat Manager Sialannya yang memasang ekspresi aneh karena kepahitan, dia mengacak rambut auburnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, Hiruma menyunggingkan senyumannya.

**Esok paginya. **

**Di kelas 1. 3**

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang bermata sapphire berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum yang membuat banyak siswa terpesona olehnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Yotake," perintah sensei di sampingnya.

"Ehm, Hai! Nama saya Kayaka Yotake. Saya berasal dari Jepang juga yang beberapa tahun lalu pergi ke Amerika dan menetap disana. Saya tidak tahu banyak tentang Jepang saat ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya!" ujar Kayaka yang kemudian menunduk.

Salah satu siswa mengangkat tangan.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya siswa itu membuat hampir semua siswa tertawa, termasuk laki-laki pemalu yang dikenal sebagai Eyeshield 21.

"Ehm, pacar? Jika pacar saya belum punya."

Beberapa diantara mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya.

"Lalu, apakah ada yang kau sukai?" tanya siswi yang duduk paling depan.

Kayaka mengangguk membuat banyak diantara mereka yang shock.

"Bolehkah kami tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya siswa lainnya.

Kayaka mengangguk dan tersenyum, terlihat sekali bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai orang itu.

"Dia bersekolah disini juga. Namanya-"

Banyak diantara mereka menahan nafas.

"-Hiruma Youichi,"

Putus asa ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari bibir perempuan cantik yang saat itu berdiri di depan kelas dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi 'Milik Hiruma Youichi.'

Setelah Anezaki Mamori, kini Kayaka Yotake. 2 sosok perempuan tercantik di sekolah telah menjadi milik seorang akuma yang terkenal kekejamannya, seorang akuma yang terkenal dengan kegeniusannya dan seorang akuma yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya.

-Hiruma Youichi-

Dan mereka sadar bahwa:

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengan apa yang telah menjadi milik Hiruma Youichi jika kau ingin hidup tenang."

**-TBC-**

"**Hah," ngelus-ngelus dada sambil menghela nafas lega. "AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA!" teriak-teriak kagak jelas!**

**Gomen telat banget update nya!**

**Saya benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini meningat MID Semester akan dilaksanakan minggu ini.. *Sok sibuk***

**Tetapi terima kasih yang mau baca dan review cerita ini…..**

**Balasan review chap 2 kemarin:**

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke **: Disini Mamori memang kubuat merana. Merana sedikit nggak apa-apa kan Mamo-chan! Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**VEnomouSaKuRa** : Terima kasih banyak atas komentarnya dan masukannya. Saya akan berusaha lebih detail lagi untuk mendiskripsikan 'sesuatu'. Terima kasih… Review lagi yah!

**Aika Licht Youichi **: Hehe, typo ya.. Memang itu kelebihan saya.. Terima kasih atas koreksinya. Saya baru sadar kalau typo nya bertebaran, padahal saya sudah berusaha keras sekeras batu yang paling keras untuk menghindari adanya typo. Eh, ternyata masih ada typo…Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi yah!

**Salsabiladede 11**: Seru? Moga saja iya dan tidak membosankan. Terima kasih mau mereview. Review lagi yah!

**Regina Mocca** : Disini memang ceritanya saling mencintai dan Mamori kubuat menderita *tertawa ala sundel bolong*. Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**Riisei Tachibana **: Biarlah pada awalnya mereka bersedih, semoga saja pada akhirnya mereka akan bahagia. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**AnimeaLover Yaha **: Alurnya nggak pasaran? Eh, saya kira ni alur pasaran banget. Kalau begitu alurnya swalayan ya.. Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**Hoshi Uzuki **: Hiruma nakal? Tahu kan sifat Hiruma itu nakal. Jika nggak nakal, itu bukan Hiruma namanya. #dilempar sandal.

**Hiruma hikari **: Ini chapter 3 nya. Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**Hiruma Yuuzu **: Ini chapter 3 yang telah anda tunggu, hehe.. Gomen telat, biasalah sok sibuk! Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**lullabiie **: Ini chapter 3 yang telah anda tunggu.. Gomen lama update. Tukang molor sich.. Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi yah!

**Febby ** : Kasihan-kasihan-kasihan! #gaya Upin

**Terima kasih yang telah bersedia membaca cerita ini. **

**Salam hangat,**

**Rannada Youichi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**This story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 4 of 7**

**Warning : Typo (s), gaje, OC (Kayaka Yotake), dan lain-lain**

Mamori, perempuan yang dikenal sebagai malaikat Deimon kini tampak gusar. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir satu sekolah membicarakan tentang dirinya, Hiruma, dan Kayaka. Yang membuatnya gusar bukan karena tatapan menyelidik dari teman-temannya seolah-olah mereka akan tahu apa hubungan antara dirinya dan Hiruma hanya dengan menggunakan tatapan mata, akan tetapi dia mendengar bahwa teman-temannya men-cap dirinya sebagai orang ketiga diantara Kayaka dan Hiruma.

Itu semua terjadi setelah Kayaka memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas dan dengan percaya dirinya ia mengatakan telah jatuh cinta pada Hiruma Youichi. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah perempuan pertama yang telah menaklukkan hati sang kapten Amefuto Deimon itu. Tentu saja, dengan pengakuan dari Kayaka itu semua menganggap bahwa Kayaka adalah cinta pertama Hiruma dan Mamori adalah cinta kedua Hiruma. Bahkan ada yang menyebarkan gosip bahwa Mamori adalah pelarian Hiruma karena telah ditinggalkan cinta pertamanya ke Amerika.

Mamori merasa risih ketika mendengar teman-temannya berbisik dan kadang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Mamori berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja, namun dia tidak bisa. Dia merasa tersinggung dengan apa yang teman-temannya itu lakukan, membicarakan dirinya secara terang-terangan.

"Mamori!" panggil Ako.

Mamori yang saat itu menundukkan kepala akhirnya mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat lesu.

"Kau melamun? Ini sudah bel berbunyi, Mamo. Waktunya untuk pulang," kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Ako membuatnya tersadar bahwa dirinya telah begitu lama melamunkan Hiruma dan itu adalah hal yang menurutnya paling bodoh yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu.

Mamori kemudian tersenyum, terlihat sekali sedikit dipaksakan membuat Ako khawatir.

"Aku tak apa-apa," ujar Mamori sebelum Ako menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Mamo. Kau akan ke ruang klub kan?" tanya Ako.

Mamori mengangguk dan kemudian membereskan buku-buku yang masih terlihat berantakan di mejanya.

"You-kun!"  
**Mamori POV**

Eh, apakah ada yang memanggil Hiruma-kun dengan sebutan You-kun?

Aku mencari sumber suara. Dan ketika ku tahu darimana suara itu berasal, aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, karena seharusnya aku tahu, dia perempuan masa lalu Hiruma-kun atau akan menjadi masa depan Hiruma-kun? Oh tidak! Aku takkan rela…

"Hari ini akan ada latihan kan You-kun? Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanyanya dengan sedikit memohon. Tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan Hiruma-kun.

Hah!

Hah!

Hah!

Dia ingin ikut latihan? Oh Tuhan! Akhirnya apa yang aku takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Tak akan ada lagi waktu berduaan dengan Hiruma-kun. Kelas tidak! Sekarang ruang klub juga tidak! Argh!

Kubereskan buku-buku ku dengan murka. Kujejalkan dengan paksa buku-buku tebalku ke dalam tas. 'Kenapa tak muat? Biasanya muat,' rutukku. Perasaanku yang saat itu benar-benar kesal menjadi bertambah kesal.

"Hai!" sapanya kepadaku ketika tanpa sengaja kami bertatapan.

"Hai!" jawabku.

Biasanya aku akan langsung menanyakan banyak hal kepada siswa baru di sekolah mengingat aku adalah salah satu anggota komite disiplin. Salah satu kewajibanku adalah memberitahu apa kewajiban dan hak menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Namun, entah kenapa aku malas melakukannya pada sosok di depanku. Aku tahu itu tidak bertanggung jawab, namun sisi negatif ku telah mengalahkan segalanya. Kau pasti tahu kan apa alasanku sehingga sedikit tidak menyukainya.

"Kau Mamori Anezaki, kan?" tanyanya sambil menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Jujur-aku heran bagaimana dia tahu siapa aku. Apa jangan-jangan dia tahu setelah mendengar gosip yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang ketiga atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai 'Perusak Hubungan' diantara dirinya dengan Hiruma-kun? Semoga saja dia tak percaya akan gosip itu, aku tak ingin mempunyai musuh, apalagi musuh itu cinta pertama Hiruma-kun..

"Namaku Kayaka Yotake. Aku tahu tentangmu dari teman-teman. Kata mereka kau adalah manager tim Deimon ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku manager Deimon," jawabku singkat. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa berbasa-basi dengan Kayaka. Mungkin jika yang bertanya itu bukan Kayaka, aku akan berkata,

"Iya, aku manager Deimon. Apa kau pernah menjadi seorang manager? Menjadi manager tim Deimon itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi dikelilingi anggota Deimon yang lucu-lucu dan blablablabla ," tetapi tidak untuk Kayaka. Bahkan bibirku terasa kelu hanya karena aku memikirkan ingin menanyakan kesan pertama bersekolah di Deimon.

Dia tersenyum lagi. Apakah ada yang lucu sehingga dia senyam-senyum? Oh ayolah, Kayaka, tak ada yang lucu disini!

Kulihat dia mengangguk. Mengangguk? Memang aku berbicara apa sehingga dia mengangguk? Kemudian dia menyeret tanganku, mengajakku pergi. Kemana? Aku tak tahu. Jangan katakan dia akan menculikku!

PLAK!

Aku sedikit menampar pipiku, berharap dengan aku menampar pipiku aku sadar dari kegilaanku. Ayolah Mamori, kau tidak gila hanya karena kemungkinan 99 % Hiruma Youichi akan meninggalkanmu dan berpaling pada perempuan yang menyeretmu saat itu? Masih ada 1%! Janganlah berhenti berharap!

"Kita ke ruang klub, Mamo-nee,"

Aku menghela nafas-PASRAH!

Aku tak memberikan perlawanan ketika dia menyeret paksa aku menuju ruang klub.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukan Kayaka berbeda hanya karena dia adalah 'musuh bebuyutan' yang akan menjadi penghalangku mendapatkan cinta Hiruma-kun. Aku rasa dia adalah orang baik. Dari caranya berbicara dan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat tulus. Aku tidak berhak menyalahkan dia hanya karena dia telah berhasil merebut hati Hiruma-kun bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya. Baiklah! Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Hiruma-kun tetapi dengan cara sehat!

Sesampainya di ruang klub dia melepas pegangan tangannya di tanganku.

"Aku gugup, Mamo-nee," ujarnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Dia memang terlihat gugup dan itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Oops!

"Mamo-nee," gumamnya lirih. Mungkin dia perlu nasihat dariku.

"Kau pasti bisa. Teman-teman Hiruma-kun adalah teman-temanmu juga," ujarku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kayaka. Namun, aku merasa bahwa seharusnya aku membangun hubungan baik dengan Kayaka, mengingat dia memang tak pernah bersalah padaku. Bodohnya aku malah yang merasa bersalah karena aku telah mencintai orang yang telah dicintainya.

Kulihat dia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kugandeng tangan kanannya dan kuajak dia masuk.

KRIET..

"Mamo-" Suzuna-chan yang saat itu sepertinya ingin menyapa ku tiba-tiba ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok perempuan yang saat itu aku gandeng. Semua anggota Deimon terdiam yang benar-benar membuat aku dan Kayaka salah tingkah.

"Kau siapa?" akhirnya Suzuna-chan berbicara setelah dia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, perkenalkan. Namaku Kayaka Yotake. Aku murid baru di sekolah ini dan aku ingin bergabung di klub American Football. Jadi, mohon bantuannya,"

GREP

Aku hampir terjungkal ketika aku merasakan ada sosok yang menarik Kayaka. Ternyata Kurita-kun yang berusaha untuk memeluk Kayaka-chan. Heh, persahabatan yang manis.

"Kaya-chan! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak Kurita-kun sambil menangis. Musashi-kun pun ikut memeluk Kayaka-chan. Ya- aku sudah tahu apa hubungan Kayaka-chan, Hiruma-kun, Musashi-kun, dan Kurita-kun. Mereka berempat adalah sahabat sejak SMP. Kayaka-chan lah manager tim Amefuto mereka Bahkan Kayaka-chan tetap setia menjadi manager klu walaupun mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan anggota untuk bergabung ke klub mereka.

Dan hari itu menjadi hari yang cukup menyenangkan dengan adanya Kayaka-chan. Banyak hal yang ia tahu dan aku merasa terbantu akan itu. Dia membantuku mengerjakan tugas manager yang bertumpuk-tumpuk bahkan ikut membersihkan ruang klub yang sangat kotor. Namun, yang membuatku tidak nyaman adalah ketika ku tahu bahwa ternyata hubungan Kayaka-chan dan Hiruma-kun memang sangat dekat.

**End Mamori POV**

**Normal POV**

Saat itu jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang klub menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Mamori masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Hiruma beberapa waktu lalu. Anggota tim lain sudah diizinkan pulang oleh Hiruma. Katanya tidak baik jika terus-terusan berlatih. "Hihihi! Ternyata dia punya sisi baik juga," gumam Mamori ketika ia mendengar bahwa Hiruma memperbolehkan pulang anggota Deimon sebelum waktunya. Akhirnya di ruang klub hanya ada Mamori, Hiruma, dan Kayaka.

"Oh, Tuhan!"

Mamori sontak menoleh ketika dia mendengar Kayaka berteriak.

"Ada apa, Kayaka-chan?" tanya Mamori padanya. Mamori benar-benar khawatir ketika dia melihat wajah Kayaka yang semula ceria menjadi sangat pucat.

"Mamo-nee, aku harus pulang. Besok ada ulangan dan aku belum belajar. Bahkan aku belum mengerti sedikit pun apa yang diajarkan oleh Lee Sensei," dia terlihat menyesal ketika mengucapkan itu. Aku sangat tahu siapa Lee sensei. Guru killer di Deimon. Aku tidak heran ketika dia pucat saat mengucapkan nama guru killer itu.

"Itu karena kau, baka!" gumam Hiruma yang masih bisa aku dan Kayaka dengar.

Kayaka terlihat tidak terima, "Apa kau bilang, You-kun? Aku baka? Aku tidak baka! Aku genius seperti Mamo-nee!" teriaknya di depan Hiruma.

"Hah? Memang Mamo-nee mu itu genius?" tantang Hiruma lagi. Mamori terlihat sedikit marah. Ia tak terima jika Hiruma tidak mengakui kegeniusannya. Namun, dia memilih diam saja. Sepertinya debat saat itu hanya antara Kayaka dan Hiruma, Mamori? Anggap saja sebagai saksi mata jika terjadi apa-apa.

"Oh, ya.. Lalu siapa yang dulu menangis karena mendapatkan nilai 45!" ejek Hiruma. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, You-kun! Selama di Amerika aku tak pernah lagi mendapatkan nilai 45! Kau pasti akan terkejut ketika kau mendengar nilai-nilaiku disana," ujar Kayaka membela diri.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!" kata Hiruma penuh penekanan.

Wajah Kayaka terlihat sedih. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya menahan tangis. Mau tidak mau, Mamori merasa bahwa Kayaka lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Kau lucu," kata Hiruma singkat. Wajah Kayaka memerah karena senang, sedangkan wajah Mamori juga sama merahnya dengan wajah Kayaka, namun bukan karena senang, ia berusaha menahan tangis.

'Apa? Lucu? Hiruma-kun mengatakan bahwa Kayaka-chan lucu? Apa aku salah dengar?Jangan katakan ini nyata!' teriak Mamori dalam hati. Ia meremas roknya menahan sakit di hatinya.

"Tentu saja aku lucu. Jika tidak, kau takkan akan menyukaiku,"

'CUKUP! Jangan teruskan!' dalam hati Mamori berteriak.

Mamori menunduk. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat itu. Pura-pura ikut bahagia, atau jujur dengan perasaaannya yang benar-benar sakit? 'Hiruma-kun, itukah alasanmu selama ini tak pernah memandangku? Karena Kayaka?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"You-kun, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku pergi dulu ya, Mamo-nee!" pamitnya.

Mamori berusaha menarik senyuman di bibirnya dan berusaha menutupi hatinya yang perih.

"Terima kasih Kayaka-chan, lagi-lagi kau mau membantuku hari ini," ujar Mamori. Dia sangat bersyukur suaranya tak bergetar.

CUP  
Mamori terkejut. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya di depannya ini hanyalah halusinasi saja. Kayaka-mencium pipi Hiruma.

"Aku pulang dulu, You-kun!" pamitnya kepada Hiruma.

"Aku antar kau pulang. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu!" ujar Hiruma dengan nada dingin. Namun, Mamori masih bisa menangkap nada kekhawatirannya.

"Terima kasih, You-kun!" seru Kayaka sambil tersenyum, tangannya menggandeng tangan Hiruma.

"Manager Sialan!"

'Eh, apa Hiruma-kun memanggilku? Kukira kau tak menganggap ku ada lagi semenjak ada Kayaka-chan!'

"Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku. Suaraku agak bergetar, semoga saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Kerjakan tugas-tugasmu! Jika sudah selesai, kunci pintu!" ujarnya kemudian keluar bersama Kayaka-chan.

Mamori menunduk. Perasaan sakit ini datang kembali. Padahal, sakit yang dia rasakan sebelumnya belum sepenuhnya terhapuskan.

'Hiruma-kun, bisakah kau memandangku sedetik saja? Bisakah kau setidaknya menghargai keberadaanku? Hiruma-kun, hiks!'

Setelah hari itu, Mamori sedikit menjauh dari Hiruma. Ia merasa bahwa lebih baik menjauhi Hiruma jika tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Namun, ternyata hal itu cukup sulit mengingat Mamori dan Hiruma adalah manager dan kapten Deimon yang pastinya setiap harinya bertemu. Seperti saat ini, Mamori dan Hiruma sedang berada di ruang klub sedangkan anggota tim Deimon lainnya sedang berlatih di lapangan. Jadwal mereka saat itu memang membahas taktik untuk melawan tim Ojo dua minggu lagi.

Hiruma Youichi menyadari ada perubahan sikap dari managernya. Biasanya manager sialannya akan sering membantah pernyataan yang ia lontarkan dengan raut muka marah dan pipi yang menggembung. Namun, tidak untuk saat itu. Sang manager mau melakukan apa-apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang kapten.

'Apa yang terjadi padamu, eh, Mamo?' tanya Hiruma dalam hati.

Hari itu Hiruma juga agak jengkel dengan Kayaka yang sepertinya terang-terangan mencari perhatian dirinya, dengan mengurusi anggota tim Deimon yang sedang latihan, membersihkan klub dan melarang Mamori membantu, bahkan Kayaka juga membuatkan kopi, walaupun pada akhirnya ia muntah hebat karena Kayaka salah membubuhkan garam pada kopinya.

"Manager sialan, mana kopi ku?" tanya Hiruma. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu haus, namun entah kenapa ia ingin setidaknya berbicara dengan Mamori.

Ketika Mamori akan membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma, Kayaka datang.

"Tunggu, Mamo-nee! Biar aku saja yang membuatkan kopi untuk Hiruma-kun. Mamo-nee duduk saja, pasti Mamo-nee lelah," kata Kayaka. Mamori menurut. Ia merasa bahwa inilah yang terbaik, dia sendirian sedangkan Kayaka dan Hiruma bersatu.

'Mamo, kau harus kuat!' batin Mamori berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja, baka! Biar manager sialan saja yang membuatnya!" bentak Hiruma pada Kayaka. Saat itu Hiruma benar-benar marah pada Kayaka, padahal Hiruma berniat hanya ingin bersama Mamori - entah apa alasannya, namun digagalkan oleh Kayaka Yotake.

Tatapan Kayaka yang semula cerita terlihat sedih. Tentu saja sedih. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika diusir dan dibentak oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Sedangkan Mamori? Ia merasa bersalah. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah orang ketiga diantara Hiruma dan Kayaka.

"Aku pergi,"gumam Kayaka lirih, menyeret tasnya di meja dan berlari.

Mamori terdiam, begitu juga dengan Hiruma. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai anggota tim Deimon telah selesai berlatih. Hiruma tampak menyesal telah membentak Kayaka.

"Kayaka-chan," gumam Mamori ketika ia melihat seseorang duduk di tepi danau. Saat itu ia baru pulang dari latihan.

Bimbang, itulah yang dirasakan Mamori. Apakah dia harus menemui Kayaka atau tidak. Ia yakin Kayaka saat itu sedang bersedih. Hati Mamori tergerak, ia ingin tahu keadaan Kayaka.

"Kayaka-chan!" panggil Mamori ketika ia telah sampai di tempat Kayak duduk.

Kayaka tidak bergeming, namun Mamori mendengar isakan. Ya- ia sudah menduga pasti Kayaka sangat terluka atas perkataan Hiruma.

"Kaya-"

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanyanya parau namun masih tidak menatap Mamori.

"Eh, aku ingin tahu keadaanmu. Kau sepertinya terluka dengan perkataan Hiruma." Jawab Mamori.

Kayaka mendongak. Menatap intens sapphire Mamori. Kayaka kemudian berdiri, namun masih menatap Mamori tajam.

"Mamo-nee," gumam Kayaka lirih.

"Jangan ganggu hubunganku dengan You-kun," lanjutnya.

DEG

Satu hal yang Mamori tahu, ia akan memilih dua pilihan yang sulit, mempertahankan Hiruma, atau menyerahkan Hiruma pada perempuan di hadapannya.

TBC

**Balasan Review chapter 3:**

**LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke :** Terima kasih atas koreksinya dan reviewnya. Review lagi ya..

**Hoshi Uzuku :** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Review lagi ya..

**RaraNaura LoveCookies : **Terima kasih menyukai cerita yang ancur seperti ini. Terima kasih juga telah mereview. Review lagi ya..

**Aika Licht Youichi : **Maaf jika ada kata yang kurang sopan. Terima kasih banyak atas kritikannya. Review lagi ya..

**Vhy Otome Saoz : **Semoga nggak bosan ya dengan cerita aneh saya. Review lagi ya..

**VEnomouSakuRa :** Terima kasih atas pujiannya, jadi malu.. Semoga chapter 4 tidak mengecewakan. Review lagi ya..

**Hiruma Yuuzu :** Terima kasih mau menunggu.. Ini akhirnya update chapter 4 nya. Maaf telat banget.. Review lagi ya..

**Hiruma Hikari :** Sudah Update chapter 4 nya.. Review lagi ya..

**Sasa-hime : **Maaf telat banget update nya, nggak bisa kilat.. Terima kasih mau mereview. Review lagi ya..

**Mayou Fietry : **Terima kasih telah mereview. Maaf telat banget update nya. Review lagi ya..

**Medusa 13 : **MAAF BARU UPDATE! Terima kasih mau menunggu cerita ini. Review lagi ya..


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia Masa Lalu, Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**This story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 5 of 7**

**Warning : Typo, gaje, OC (Kayaka Yotake), dll**

Hiruma merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan Manager Sialannya. Mamori Anezaki-perempuan yang anti dengan kata terlambat, dengan alasan 'Jam dinding di rumahnya mati' terlambat hingga 30 menit dari batas waktu yang ditentukan. Mamori Anezaki-perempuan yang terkenal suka membangkang perintah Sang Akuma, hari itu berubah menjadi pendiam dan begitu penurut. Bahkan, Mamori menyanggupi ketika Hiruma memerintahkan dirinya untuk membeli permen karet rasa mint kesukaannya dengan uang Mamori sendiri. Tidak sampai 24 jam, Mamori yang ekspresif tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bermuka datar dan itu belum pernah terjadi selama Hiruma mengenal Mamori. Hiruma yakin, semua yang terjadi pada Mamori saat itu ada kaitannya dengan Kayaka. Ia tahu, kenekadan Kayaka untuk mendapatkan sesuatu melebihi keinginan dirinya memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Ingatannya menuju kejadian kira-kira 3 tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP. Kayaka Yotake yang terkenal anggun dan rendah hati berubah menjadi seorang monster gila yang melakukan pem_-bully-_an juniornya yang terang-terangan mendekatinya.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah apakah Kayaka telah melakukan hal serupa pada Manager Sialannya? Mau tidak mau, Hiruma harus mengakui tentang hubungannya yang memang dekat dengan Sang Manager. Ia sering mendengar gosip tentang kedekatannya dengan perempuan berambut auburn itu. Bahkan, banyak anak Deimon yang percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Mamori lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara quarterback dan manager.

Pukul 4 sore, Mamori masih berkutat dengan tumpukan berkasnya yang menggunung sedangkan Hiruma?

Laptop silverrnya ia letakkan di pangkuannya sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk manis di sofa yang memang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya. Laptop di pangkuannya memperlihatkan video pertandingan antara Ojo dengan Seibu. Namun, mata emeraldnya tak sedetikpun menatap laptopnya. Ia malah menatap objek yang sejak tadi tak pernah menganggapnya. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Ia tak pernah menyangka dirinya dibuat bingung sekaligus khawatir oleh sosok yang cerewet dan menyebalkan baginya.

"Aku selesai," ujar Mamori tiba-tiba yang membuat Hiruma tersadar bahwa sejak tadi dirinya memperhatikan Mamori. Ia segera memasang poker face nya dan berjalan menghampiri Mamori. Hiruma meneliti pekerjaan Mamori. Suasana agak canggung karena Mamori enggan untuk berbicara atau setidaknya menatapnya.

"Kerjamu lumayan bagus juga," ujar Hiruma. Mamori masih terdiam. Padahal biasanya Mamori akan menimpali, "Tentu saja, Hiruma-kun! Aku kan genius!" kemudian diikuti dengan memamerkan apa-apa yang dapat Mamori lakukan sendiri. Namun, tidak untuk saat itu. Satu kesimpulan-Manager Sialannya memang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik.

Entah apa yang terjadi, seolah-olah otak genius Hiruma tersendat. Memang dalam masalah 'perasaan' ia merasa dibawah Sena. Memalukan bukan?

Ia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana memancing Mamori untuk setidaknya berbicara dengannya. Hanya terdiam ketika Mamori berkata, "Aku pulang,"

Suara yang ia rindukan begitu datar, tidak ada kesan hangat seperti biasa. Ia ingin berkata, "Terserah! Memang apa peduliku?" dengan memasang seringai dan tatapan yang menantang mengingat memang itu yang biasa ia lakukan jika berhadapan dengan Mamori. Namun, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan saat itu terasa berat untuk dilakukan.

Mamori berjalan dengan tatapan sendu. Ia merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan Hiruma, padahal Hiruma tak bersalah. Malah ia merasa bahwa dirinya yang bersalah. Rasa bersalah telah menyusup ke dalam hatinya ketika Kayaka menangis di hadapannya sore kemarin, memohon padanya untuk menjauhi Hiruma dan merelakan Hiruma untuk Kayaka. Menurut Mamori, itu sangat egosis, namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan Kayaka karena mungkin ia akan melakukan hal serupa jika berada di posisi Kayaka.

'Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa kau rela kebahagiaanmu dirampas olehnya?' hatinya memberontak.

Ia akui ia bodoh, memberikan cintanya pada orang lain, mengesampingkan kebahagiannya dan mengutamakan kebahagiaan orang lain hanya karena tak ingin menyakiti. Padahal dengan itu semua, ia lah pihak yang akan disakiti.

"Mamori,"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya setelah beberapa waktu lalu berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Jumonji-kun!" seru Mamori.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jumonji.

Mamori menghela nafas ketika ia menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Pulang? Tidak! Ia ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu dan rumah bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

"Taman," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Jumonji.

Mamori tanpa ragu menangguk.

**Di Taman**

"Ini," Jumonji menyerahkan es krim strawberry yang baru dibelinya pada Mamori.

"Terima kasih," tutur Mamori.

Mereka berdua beriringan duduk di kursi taman. Jumonji merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres pada perempuan yang saat itu duduk di sampingnya. Aura Mamori terasa suram.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Jumonji tiba-tiba.

Mamori menatap Jumonji-lekat. Ia memang membutuhkan tempat untuk menceritakan masalahnya yang ia rasa sangat berat. Namun Jumonji? Tepatkah ia menjadi tempat mengadunya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Mamori. Aku itu pendengar yang baik. Bahkan Kuroki dan Togano sering menceritakan masalah tak penting mereka kepadaku. Tetapi jika kau tak mau, ya tak apa-apa,"

Mamori tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar sangat berterima kasih pada Jumonji yang begitu baik padanya. Bahkan kali ini, Jumonji menawarkan dirinya sebagai tempat mencurahkan masalahnya.

"Terima kasih,"

"Biar aku tebak. Masalahmu menyangkut Hiruma, kan?"

Pernyataan Jumonji tepat sasaran. Jumonji yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Mamori hanya tertawa kecil. Ternyata tebakannya benar.

"Aku merasa atmosfer di ruang klub berbeda ketika Kayaka ada diantara kita. Kau yang sering bertengkar dengannya, akhir-akhir ini kau malah menjadi sangat pendiam," jelas Jumonji.

Mamori hanya bisa diam, 'Apa terlihat jelas aku agak menjauhi Hiruma-kun,' tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"Jumonji-kun," panggil Mamori.

Mamori memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Jumonji. Ia percaya Jumonji dapat memberikan solusi terbaik untuknya.

"Ya,"

"Apa aku salah, ehm-jika mencintai Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori.

Pertanyaan yang menurut Mamori sebetulnya tidak perlu ditanyakan. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak bersalah jika mencintai sang Quarterback karena datangnya perasaan cinta itu memang tiba-tiba. Namun, yang ia tahu bahwa mencintai Hiruma itu salah.

Alasannya?

Ia pun tak tahu. Hanya saja ada segelintir perasaan tak nyaman mengingat bukan Kayaka yang hadir diantara dirinya dan Hiruma, namun dirinyalah yang hadir diantara mereka berdua. Dan ia tak ingin mendapatkan predikat 'Perusak Hubungan Orang' seperti apa yang diutarakan kebanyakan temannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Jumonji dengan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ehm..," Mamori menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sangat gugup membicarakan masalah cintanya! Apalagi ini yang pertama dalam hidupnya.

"Ya-karena dia sudah punya Kayaka-chan," jawab Mamori. Ada perasaan sesak ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Baka!" bentak Jumonji.

"Kau jangan pesimis hanya karena Hiruma dekat dengan Kayaka. Lagipula mereka kan hany sebatas teman." lanjutnya.

Mamori menunduk, 'Hanya sebatas teman, ya.. Tetapi kenapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih?' tanya Mamori dalam hati.

"A-aku merasa menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Ehm, Kayaka-chan telah mengenal Hiruma-kun lebih dulu daripada aku. Jadi, aku berpikir dia lebih berhak untuk mendapatkan cinta Hiruma-kun," jelas Mamori.

"Kau jangan menyerah hanya karena Kayaka lebih dulu mengenal Hiruma," nasihat Jumonji.

Mamori lagi-lagi menunduk. Pada awalnya, Mamori memang tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia pikir ia berhak atas cinta Hiruma. Namun, kata-kata Kayaka sore itu membuatnya berubah pikiran.

**Flashback ON**

"_Aku ingin kau menjauhi You-kun!" bentak Kayaka serak, sepertinya ia telah menghabiskan sore itu untuk menangis membuat rasa bersalah Mamori kian membesar._

_Mamori menunduk dan bergumam, "Me-mengapa?" _

_Terdengar dengusan kasar dari bibir Kayaka seolah-olah mengejek apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya._

"_Jadi kau tak tahu apa kesalahanmu? Apakah perananmu sebagai orang ketiga telah membutakanmu?"_

_DEG_

'_Orang ketiga?'_

"_Kau dengan seenaknya mendekati You-kun selama aku tidak ada, merebut hatinya dan membuatnya membuangku. Kau merasuki kehidupannya dan membuatnya melupakanku, menomor duakanku dan menomor satukanmu. Iya kan? Itu kan yang kau inginkan?" lagi-lagi Kayaka membentak Mamori._

_Mamori tak habis pikir. Seburuk itukan dirinya di mata Kayaka?_

"_A-aku tidak-"_

"_Lalu apa?" Kayaka memotong. _

"_You-kun tak pernah membentakku seperti tadi. Dan yang kulihat tadi, dia membentakku karena kau!" bentak Kayaka. Tanpa Kayaka sadari, air matanya mengalir. Ia benar-benar merasakan sakit di hatinya._

"_Apa aku salah jika mencintai Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ia benar-benar butuh keberanian besar untuk menanyakan kalimat itu._

"_Tentu saja salah! Dengan kau mencintai You-kun, kau menyakitiku! Aku yang lebih dulu mengenal You-kun jadi aku yang lebih berhak atas You-kun!"_

_Mamoti tertohok mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Kayaka. Ia merasa apa yang diucapkan Kayaka tidak adil baginya._

"_Kau tidak berhak memutuskan hal itu Kayaka-chan. Walaupun kau lebih dulu mengenal Hiruma-kun, aku juga berhak untuk-"_

"_Mendapatkan cinta You-kun?" potong Kayaka sinis._

"_Ayolah Mamo-nee, oops salah! Mamori Anezaki-", sedikit memberi tekanan ketika mengucapkan nama Mamori. _

"_-apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau ada di posisiku? Kau mengenal baik You-kun selama 3 tahun dan karena sesuatu hal kau meninggalkannya ketika kau hampir mendapatkan cintanya. Kemudian setelah kau pergi, aku datang dan berhasil membuatnya berpaling kepadaku. Aku tanya, bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau pasti akan merasakan benci dan muak padaku karena kau telah menghancurkan apa yang kau harapkan. Dan tahukah kau bahwa itu yang aku rasakan saat ini? _

_Mamori hanya menatap hamparan rumput di sekitarnya, tak berani ia menatap mata Kayaka yang berkaca-kaca. _

"_Aku mohon kau mengerti," lirih Kayaka yang kemudian meninggalkan Mamori yang masih terdiam._

**Flashback Off**

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir, Mamori," nasihat Jumonji setelah Mamori mengutarakan perasaannya atas perkataan Kayaka.

"Tak masalah jika memang Kayaka lebih dulu mengenal Hiruma, lagipula itu takdir. Dan takdirmu bertemu dengan Hiruma adalah ketika Kayaka meninggalkan Hiruma."

"A-aku,"

"Kalau kau menyalahkan takdir berarti kau menyalahkan Tuhan,"

Mamori tak bisa berucap lagi. Bibirnya terasa terkunci. Ia hanya mendengarkan, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menimpalinya.

"Mamori,"  
"Eum,"

Jumonji menghadap Mamori, tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan Mamori.

"Aku percaya kau kuat. Jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu,"

Mamori mengangguk. Apa yang dikatakan Jumonji benar. Ia bisa! Ia percaya pada dirinya bahwa dirinya memang bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Entah bersama Hiruma atau tidak.

"Tunggu sebentar disini. Aku takkan lama," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jumonji pergi meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di taman.

Selama hampir 5 menit menunggu Jumonji akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu datang. Mamori mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Jumonji senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Mamori dalam hati.

Jumonji langsung duduk di samping Mamori, menggenggam erat tangan kiri Mamori, membuat sang pemilik tangan terkejut sekaligus heran. Ia merasa Jumonji memasangkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ap-"

Mamori terpaku. Sebuah gelang berwarna pink melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangannya.

"Setiap kau melihat gelang ini, maka kau akan mengingatku. Dan setiap kau mengingatku, maka kau akan ingat bahwa ada aku yang selalu mendukungmu. Jadi, jangan menyerah!" kata Jumonji memberi semangat dengan tak lupa mengepalkan tangannya.

Mamori menatap Jumonji dengan tatapan kagum, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata sapphirenya yang terbelalak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya adalah salah satu dari 3 berandal paling berbahaya di sekolah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jumonji setelah sadar dari keheranannya, sedangkan Jumonji membalas pelukan Mamori.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sepasang mata emerald menatap mereka dengan pandangan geram. Apa yang ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya muak, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membuatnya marah. Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah ketika ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Hiruma Youichi-nama dari lelaki itu terlihat gelisah. Ia tak rela jika Mamori jatuh di pelukan orang lain. Karena yang ia yakini, Mamori adalah miliknya. Terima kasih pada Sena dan Suzuna yang secara tak langsung menyadarkannya, bahwa dirinya telah melukai hati managernya karena keegoisannya.

**Flashback ON**

"_Sena! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Sebenarnya yang kau sukai itu aku atau si manager bando itu?" bentak Suzuna dengan raut muka benar-benar marah. Bahkan air matanya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Hiruma yang saat itu sedang bersembunyi di balik semak mendengus._

_Bukan rahasia lagi jika sang running back Deimon itu menjalin hubungan khusus dengan ketua cheer Deimon. Bahkan berita itu telah terdengar sampai ke sekolah lain. Memang harus ia akui, bahwa kepopuleran Sena sebanding dengan kepopulerannya. _

"_A-aku tak tahu apa yang kau maksud, Suzuna-chan," bantah Sena takut-takut._

_Hiruma menyeringai, "Tontonan bagus," gumamnya sambil memotret-motret kejadian seru di hadapannya. _

'_Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi baka Manager itu jika tahu adik kesayangannya yang polos dituduh selingkuh?' tanyanya dalam hati._

"_Sena, apa kau tidak sadar-hiks, kau mengacuhkanku dan lebih suka berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak pernah dianggap oleh seseorang yang kau cintai hanya karena ada orang lain diantara hubungan kita?" _

_Eh-_

_Kata-kata yang diucapkan Suzuna membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Yang ia tahu, entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa telah berada di posisi Sena, orang yang dipersalahkan atas kejadian yang menimpa Sena. Ia langsung memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas dan beranjak pergi. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan kata-kata Suzuna. Ia berusaha menepisnya, namun tak berhasil seakan kata-kata bodoh itu telah melekat dalam memorinya. _

_Menghela nafas panjang, ketika ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sena serupa dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ya-menyakiti orang yang dicintai._

**End Of Flashback**

Hiruma masih menatap Mamori sebal. Hiruma merasa ia sedang menonton sinetron dengan cerita sang pemeran utama mendapatkan hadiah bodoh dari pac-oh bukan! Hadiah dari orang bodoh lainnya. Sang pemeran utama tersipu dan tanpa sadar menatap mata lawan mainnya. Oh, jika ada tempat sampah saat itu juga, Hiruma pasti akan muntah.

Mamori berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya setelah ia menolak diantar Jumonji. Bodoh memang, tetapi bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah banyak merepotkan Jumonji dan ia lagi-lagi tak mau merepotkannya lagi.

Namun tetap saja, ia merasa takut. Matanya ia pejamkan sebentar, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan horor yang selalu melintas di kepalanya jika suasana memang sedang mendukung.

'Ayolah, Mamori! Bukankah kau setiap hari bertengkar dengan Hiruma Youichi yang merupakan keturunan iblis! Lalu kenapa kau takut saat ini?'

Akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk berlari. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi ketika ia melewati jalanan yang begitu sepi.

"Baka!" Mamori sedikit berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya.

SRET

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang bahu kirinya. Apakah ini hantu?

Dengan takut-takut, Mamori menoleh.

Deg

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Bukan karena ada hantu atau sejenisnya, tetapi karena yang menepuk bahunya adalah sosok yang saat itu paling tidak ingin ia temui-Hiruma Youichi.

Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan beriringan, namun tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Hiruma yang memang pada dasarnya cuek terlihat nyaman dengan keadaan yang memang terasa canggung. Namun tidak untuk Mamori, dia lebih baik sendiri dengan ketakutaannya daripada bersama Hiruma jika suasananya terus saja seperti saat itu.

Diam-diam, Hiruma menatap tak suka pada gelang pink di pergelangan tangan Mamori. Ia benar-benar ingin menarik gelang itu dan melemparkannya ke laut dan akan lebih baik lagi jika si pemberi gelang itu bernasib sama dengan gelang pemberiannya-dilempar ke laut.

Kejam? Hiruma terlanjur marah dan apa-apa yang dilakukannya akan benar di matanya walaupun tindakannya adalah hal terkejam di seluruh dunia.

Saat itu, Hiruma berpikir bahwa ia memang pengecut, dan akhirnya inilah yang ia dapatkan. Padahal, beberapa waktu lalu, ia pergi membeli gelang putih berbandul bintang yang akan ia berikan pada Mamori besok. Ya-kata orang sebagai pengikat. Hai! Sejak kapan Hiruma peduli dengan pendapat orang lain? Oh, berteman dengan Mamori benar-benar mengubah jalan pikirannya.

Namun, ternyata Hiruma yang terkenal dengan Quarterback Terbaik karena Kejeniusannya keduluan oleh Jumonji Haha Bersaudara yang selama ini ia anggap bodoh.

Ya-Hiruma sadar, bahwa Mamori adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Selama ini, Hiruma menyangka bahwa Kayaka adalah cinta pertamanya mengingat ada perasaan nyaman ketika ia berada di dekat perempuan itu. Namun anehnya tak ada sensasi menggelitik di perutnya seperti apa yang dikatakan Kurita ketika bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Dan kedatangan Mamori membuatnya sadar, ada perbedaan besar antara perasaannya pada Kayaka dan perasaaannya pada Mamori. Dan ia tahu, perasaannya pada Kayaka hanyalah sebatas hubungan kakak dan adik, tidak lebih. Tidak seperti perasaannya pada Mamori, walaupun pada awalnya ia berusaha menyangkalnya.

**Mamori POV**

Aku tahu Hiruma masih mengekoriku. Huh, tak bisakah dia pergi saja dari kehidupanku!

"Jangan mengikutiku!" bentakku tanpa aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tak ingin dihantui olehmu jika kau mati saat perjalanan pulang!" jawabnya asal.

Aku tak merespon apa yang dikatakannya. Aku hanya diam. Terserah apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini. Mengantarku? Terserah! Aku tidak pernah memintanya dan itu adalah murni keinginannya sendiri. Ia kedinginan? Siapa peduli?

Akhirnya aku telah sampai di depan rumah. Tanpa menoleh atau berbasa-basi mengajaknya masuk, aku langsung berbelok masuk rumah. Terserah dia mau mengatakan apa. Tidak tau terima kasih? Tidak tahu malu? Atau apa lah-aku terima! Tidak tahu terima kasih karena telah mengantarku sampai ke rumah? Perlu ditekankan sekali lagi bahwa itu adalah keinginannya sendiri.

"Ma-Mamori,"

Mamori?

Siapa yang memanggilku?

Tidak mungkin dia.

Dia tidak mungkin memanggilku dengan nama 'Mamori'

Ini pasti halusinasi ku karena aku sangat lapar.

"Mamori!"

SRET

Aku sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku, menarik gelang pemberian Jumonji-kun dan melemparkannya ke seberang jalan yang gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ku marah. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan.

Namun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, ya… mungkin sedikit ada masalah pada otaknya. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiriku dan memasangkan sebuah gelang putih berbandul bintang.

Gelang?

Apa maksudnya ini?

"Jangan pernah kau merusaknya apalagi menghilangkannya! Jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan gelang bodoh ini, kau harus tanggung jawab!" ancam Hiruma-kun sambil terkekeh ala setan.

"Dan masalah gelang pink jelek itu, jangan kau pikirkan. Gelang ini 1000 kali lebih baik di tanganmu daripada gelang norak dan jelek itu," tambahnya kemudian meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di tempatku berpijak sejak tadi.

**Normal POV**

Mamori mencari Jumonji sejak tadi pagi. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Sena yang satu kelas dengan Jumonji mengatakan bahwa Jumonji dan saudara haha lainnya memang membolos sejak jam pertama.

Mamori mencari Jumonji untuk menjelaskan tentang gelang pemberian Jumonji yang dihilangkan atau lebih tepat dibuang oleh Hiruma. Pagi tadi Mamori sudah berusaha mencarinya, namun tak ketemu.

"Ai-chan, apa kau tahu dimana Jumonji-kun?" tanya Mamori kepada salah satu murid perempuan yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Jumonji-kun? Aku lihat tadi dia menuju ruang klub American Football," jawab Ai yang membuat Mamori tersenyum lebar.

Mamori segera berlari menuju ruang klub sebelum Jumonji menghilang lagi.

"Jumonji-kun!" panggil Mamori ketika melihat Jumonji keluar dari ruang klub.

"Oh, hai Mamori. Ada apa?" tanya Jumonji.

Mamori terlihat ragu, takut, dan khawatir membuat Jumonji kecewa karena barang pemberian Jumonji telah hilang kurang dari 24 jam di tangan Mamori.

"Mamo-"

"Gomen,"

Mamori menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan,

"Gelang yang kau berikan padaku tadi malam, er-diambil paksa oleh orang bodoh dan dibuang olehnya. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya namun tak ada. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkanku,"

Jumonji menyernyit ketika mendengar 'Orang Bodoh' dari bibir Mamori. Dan ia rasa ia tahu siapa yang Mamori sebut sebagai 'Orang Bodoh.'

"Tetapi, sepertinya orang bodoh itu mengganti gelang ku dengan gelang yang baru," ujar Jumonji ketika melirik gelang putih di pergelangan tangan Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk. "Ia memang menggantinya,"

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Mamori takut-takut.

PUK

Jumonji menepuk puncak kepala Mamori membuat rambut auburn Mamori agak berantakan.

"Aku tidak marah, tapi kau harus menggantinya dengan mentraktirku seminggu,"

Hah?  
Mamori menepuk pelan lengan Jumonji.

"Dasar! Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin!"

Hiruma menatap datar kepergian Jumonji dan Manager Sialannya. Entah sejak kapan Hiruma beralih profesi sebagai penguntit pribadi Manager Sialannya sendiri. Melihat hubungan Jumonji dan Mamori yang tak wajar jika dikatakan hanya sebatas teman membuat Hiruma ingin menyelidikinya. Apakah benar Mamori yang ia cintai memang tak mencintaninya. Oh! Membayangkannya saja membuat Hiruma ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di depannya. Hello! Ia yakin bahwa dirinya berates-ratus kali lebih baik daripada makhluk berambut putih bernama Jumonji itu. Dan sebuah rencana telah tersimpan di otaknya.

"Sena, kau tak pergi ke ruang klub?" tanya Mamori kepada Sena yang kebetulan bertemu sesaat setelah jam pelajaran selesai.

"Hiruma-san mengatakan bahwa hari ini libur, memang Mamo-nee tidak diberi tahu Hiruma-san ya.." tanya Sena.

Mamori menggeleng, karena memang Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya padahal mereka satu kelas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke ruang klub dulu ya, Sena," ujar Mamori yang kemudian berlari menuju ruang klub.

"Huh, hari ini mungkin aku akan membersihkan ruang klub saja,"

Langkah kaki Mamori terhenti ketika melihat seseorang-oh bukan, 2 orang yang duduk di bawah pohon di tepi lapangan tempat tim Deimon Devil Bats biasa berlatih. Mamori mendekat, hanya ingin tahu siapa mereka.

"Huh, menjadikan tepi lapangan sebagai tempat berpacaran! Dasar tidak romantis!" celanya.

DEG

Ia terhenyak. Terhenyak ketika Hiruma lah yang baru saja ia katai 'tidak romantis'. Tetapi, apa benar tidak romatis? Lihat saja! Hiruma tidur di pangkuan Kayaka di bawah pohon dengan Kayaka yang mengelus rambut pirang Hiruma.

Mamori menggeleng-geleng tak percaya. Yang ia rasakan kakinya perlahan menjauh dari mereka dan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"Hiks-Hiruma-kun,"

'Apa karena ini, ia meliburkan latihan hari ini? Apa karena ini ia melupakan Amefuto yang menjadi hal yang paling ia sukai?'

Kaki Mamori melangkah menuju danau. Ia terduduk dan menangis.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya aku tak banyak berharap Hiruma-kun dapat mencintaiku, hiks- seharusnya aku tahu aku tak pantas untuk Hiruma-kun, hiks-seharusnya kau tahu bahwa mencintai Hiruma-kun adalah hal yang paling bodoh aku lakukan seumur hidupku-hiks,"

"HIRUMA-KUN! KENAPA HARUS AKU YANG MENJADI ORANG BODOH YANG MENGHARAPKAN KAU MENCINTAIKU SEPERTI AKU MENCINTAIMU!" teriaknya frustasi, dan-

SRET

Mamori terdiam, hanya diam ketika merasakan tangan kekar milik seseorang merengkuhnya. Dan ia tahu siapa yang telah memeluknya.

'Hiruma-kun,' batinnya.

Hiruma yang tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya, ia benamkan wajahnya di pundak Mamori.

"Aku bodoh kan, Hiruma-kun,"

Hiruma menghela nafas ketika mendengar gumaman Mamori dalam pelukannya.

"Kau pasti akan mempemalukanku-hiks. Menuliskan di Akuma Techou mu, bahwa hiks- manager sialanmu ternyata-hiks mencintaimu,"

Hiruma bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Mamori bergetar hebat, menahan isakan tangis yang berontak ingin keluar.

"Ya-kau bodoh," lirih Hiruma.

Mamori yang mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Hiruma hanya bisa menangis, ia benar-benar tak bisa menutupi kesedihan hatinya.

"Namun, aku lebih bodoh," ucap Hiruma kemudian.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh karena bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan cengeng sepertimu," lanjutnya.

Mamori sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari kebenaran pada mata emerald Hiruma.

"I Love You,"

Memiringkan kepalanya dan-

'cup'

**TBC**

**Hai-hai-hai!**

**Maaf banget ya, peluncuran (?) fic ini benar-benar lama!**

**Tetapi terima kasih bagi yang mau menunggu fic ini *kalau ada***

**Terima kasih kepada:**

Hiruma Yuuzu, Luchia Hiruma, LalaNur Aprilia, Rara D'Aquamirine, sasa-hime, Farberawz, Aika Licht Youichi, nana-chan love naruto, en, mari-chan 41, indyoshi kisame, Hoshi Uzuki, Hiruma hikari, Vhy Otome Saoz, medusa 13, Guest, michiyo, Nan, yougel 1666, Camui Hime, Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyeck, Blue Flash Tiara, Yuuki Hiruma

(maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama)

Hoshi Uzuki: maaf banget, dulu salah dalam penulisan nama.. hehe..

**Hari jum'at kemarin sebenarnya sudah saya publish. Tapi saat itu saya salah ambil file. Jadi banyak banget kesalahannya. Dan ini adalah file yang sebenarnya.. **

**Mohon dimaklumi ya..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia Masa Lalu Aku Masa Depanmu**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki &**

**Yuusuke Murata**

**This Story by Rannada Youichi**

**Chapter 6 of 7**

**-Dia Masa Lalu Aku Masa Depanmu-**

Mungkin jika saat itu ia tak merasakan pelukan hangat Hiruma yang mendekap tubuhnya, Mamori akan berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu hanyalah mimpi atau khayalan bodoh yang secara tiba-tiba muncul karena keterputusasannya. Hal yang Mamori yakini adalah sesuatu hal yang mustahil bahwa Hiruma Youichi mengucapkan satu kalimat sakral yang ditujukan kepadanya, membuyarkan perasaan kesedihannya menjadi perasaan berdebar hebat yang begitu membahagiakan. Apalagi satu fakta terungkap, bahwa cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hiruma mendekap tubuh Mamori erat. Mamori yang berada di dekapan Hiruma hanya diam. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Hiruma yang sama cepat dengan detak jantungnya.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Hingga pada akhirnya Hiruma melonggarkan pelukannya. Mamori mendongak menatap Hiruma sedangkan Hiruma menunduk menatap Mamori. Mamori mengembangkan senyumannya dan berucap, "Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun,"

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya-bingung, "Untuk?"

"Ehm-mencintaiku. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?" tanya Mamori berusaha terlihat biasa-biasa saja, padahal sebenarnya dia mengerahkan semua keberanian yang ia punya dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa gengsinya untuk bertanya hal itu.

Hiruma terlihat berpikir, "Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa er-mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padamu. Padahal kau biasa-biasa saja, gendut, menyebalkan, cerewet, dan mempunyai hal-hal buruk lainnya," jawab Hiruma enteng. Entah menyadari atau tidak, jawabannya itu membuat Mamori merasa terhina.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi."

"Aku menerima semua kekuranganmu, baka!" kata Hiruma sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mamori menyernyit.

"Jangan kau pikirkan. Bukan apa-apa," katanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang kemudian langsung merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Daripada kau memasang muka jelek seperti itu lebih baik kau tidur, baka!"

Mamori menggerutu. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal mendengar Hiruma lagi-lagi bersikap seperti itu padanya. Padahal baru beberapa waktu lalu Hiruma bersikap manis padanya.

Mamori berbaring di samping Hiruma. Entah sejak kapan tangan mereka saling bertautan. Tanpa sadar Mamori menyunggingkan senyumannya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur.

Hiruma tak tahu seberapa lama ia dan manager sialannya tertidur di hamparan rumput di tepi danau. Yang ia ingat, perasaan nyaman saat kebersamaannya dengan Mamori dapat membuatnya tenang.

Hiruma menoleh, menatap perempuan di sampingnya yang masih tertidur. 'Cantik,' pikirnya. Segera Hiruma bangun dari berbaringnya dan kemudian menggendong Mamori di punggungnya. Ia tak tega membangunkan Manager Sialannya yang saat itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Mamori, Hiruma memikirkan sesuatu yang memang sejak tadi cukup mengganjal di hatinya. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia meninggalkan Kayaka sendirian yang tertidur menyender pohon. Ia sempat memerintah Jumonji untuk mengurus Kayaka, namun Jumonji tak memberi kabar sampai sekarang.

'Drrt-drrt.'

Hiruma merasakan hand phone nya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Jumonji.

**Aku sudah mengantarkan Kayaka ke apartemennya. **

Satu kalimat yang dapat membuat Hiruma merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Setidaknya, perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia akan memikirkan alasannya nanti jika suatu saat Kayaka menanyakan alasan mengapa dia meninggalkan Kayaka sendirian.

**Mamori POV**

"Tok-tok-tok,"

Aku mendengar samar-samar seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Mamori!"

Dan kali ini aku mendengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Mamori, bangun!"

"Ugh~" gumamku ketika aku merasakan sesuatu menghantam tubuhku. Bantal?

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Oh, ternyata Kaasan. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, siapa lagi yang suka menimpukku dengan bantal untuk membangunkanku selain Kaasan?

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" tanyaku malas.

"Cepat mandi dan makan malam. Kaasan tidak mau kau kelaparan."

"Kenapa Kaasan baru membangunkanku?" tanyaku frustasi. Saat ini sudah pukul 6 sore dan aku bahkan belum mandi. Oh, bagaimana jika aku sampai sakit karena kedinginan?  
"Kau protes karena Kaasan baru membangunkan mu sekarang? Asal kau tahu, Mamo. Kaasan juga bisa protes dengan kau yang menutup-nutupi hubungan gelap mu dengan kaptenmu pada Kaasan mu sendiri. Seharusnya kau sedikit banyak memberi tahu hal itu pada Kaasan, jadi Kaasan tahu perkembangan cintamu!"

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Kaasan malah membicarakan Hiruma-kun? Bukannya menjawab aksi protesku? Aneh.

Tunggu!

Kaasan baru saja mengatakan tentang hubunganku dengan kaptenku.

Kaasan juga baru saja mengungkit-ungkit hubungan gelap antara aku dan Hiruma-kun.

"Argh! Siapa yang mempunyai hubungan gelap dengan Hiruma-kun?" tanyaku setelah aku sadar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kaasan.

"Jadi bukan hubungan gelap? Jadi sudah menginjak hubungan secara terang-terangan?" goda Kaasan.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba gatal. "Kaasan, lebih baik Kaasan keluar dari kamarku karena aku mau mandi," ujarku seraya mendorong Kaasan keluar. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika malam indahku ini akan dinodai dengan interogasi dari Kaasanku sendiri.

Ku kunci pintu kamarku dan segera kusambar handuk berwarna hijauku. Hijau? Hijau emerald? Mata Hiruma-kun kan emerald. Indah sekali, benar-benar indah. Apa jadinya jika nanti aku dan Hiruma-kun punya anak, kira-kira matanya akan menurun ke siapa ya? Aku atau Hiruma-kun? Emerald atau sapphire?

Eh-Mamori! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan Hiruma-kun! Baka-baka-baka!

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku yang entah sejak tadi dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok kapten Deimon itu. Hei, aku baru menyadari tembok kamar mandiku sudah mulai mengelupas. Aku akan meminta Tousan untuk mengecatnya lagi. Warna kuning. Ya-warna kuning. Kuning mengingatkanku pada rambut Hiruma-kun yang memang ia cat dengan warna buah pisang.

Hiruma-kun, sedang apa ya dia?

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Argh! Kenapa aku memikirkannya lagi?" teriakku frustasi.

**15 menit kemudian.**

Aku sudah ganti baju dengan kaos putih kesukaanku, rambutku sudah kusisir rapi. Penampilanku sih memang selalu oke. Tetapi, sepertinya perutku tidak se-oke penampilanku. Aku lapar~

"Mamo!"

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar ketika ku mendengar suara Kaasan di depan pintu.

CEKLEK

Wow, Kaasan membawa nampan berisi makan malam. "Untukku?" tanyaku sambil kutunjuk nampan di hadapanku.

Kaasan mengangguk, "Kaasan dan Tousan sudah selesai makan. Kau lama sekali mandinya, kau pikir Kaasan dan Tousan tidak lapar?"

"Terima kasih, Kaasan."

Aku segera menyambar nampan di tangan Kaasan dan kubawa ke meja belajarku. Kari ayam? Aku suka!

'Drrt-drrt,'

Huh, kenapa harus ada pesan masuk ketika aku sedang makan? Dasar pengganggu.

Hah? Satu pesan dari Hiruma-kun?

**From: Baka Hiruma**

**Sebaiknya kau diet, kau berat.**

Eh? Memang darimana dia tahu kalau aku berat? Tetapi menurutku aku tak berat. Apalagi beberapa hari ini aku sering melewatkan makan siang. Contohnya tadi siang. Aku tidak makan karena aku-

Aku…

Bukankah tadi siang aku bersama Hiruma-kun. Kami berdua di tepi danau, dia memelukku dan menyatakan err-cintanya padaku. Kami berdua berbaring di hamparan rumput dan aku tertidur. Hah? Tertidur? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa ada disini? Jangan-jangan?

Ya Tuhan!

"Kaasan!" teriakku dan aku langsung mencari keberadaan Kaasan untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Ruang tamu tak ada, kamar tak ada, ruang keluarga tak ada. Kaasan kau dimana?

"Ada apa, Mamo?" tanya Kaasan yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangku.

"A-apa ta-tadi ak-aku, ugh~ Kaasan!"

"Mamo, tenang! Katakan pelan-pelan,"

Aku menghela nafas panjang berusaha tenang. "Kaasan, siapa yang mengantarku pulang?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Kaasan tersenyum. "Kaptenmu. Dia yang mengantarmu pulang dengan cara menggendongmu. Romantis sekali. Kaasan sampai iri melihatnya. Tousanmu tak seromantis itu dulu."

Hiruma-kun menggendongku? Sulit dipercaya.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan kemudian ku balas pesan dari Hiruma-kun.

**To : Baka Hiruma**

**Aku tidak seberat itu, Hiruma-kun. Tetapi, terima kasih ya… **

'Drrt-drrt,'

Hand phone ku bergetar. Cepat sekali Hiruma-kun membalas pesanku.

**From: Baka Hiru**

**Tidak berat? Bahkan aku tadi berpikir bahwa aku menggendong seekor kerbau.**

Ugh, kalau ini bukan hand phone satu-satunya yang aku punya, pasti sudah ku banting.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam yang terindah bagiku. Aku dan Hiruma-kun saling mengirimkan pesan walaupun banyak diantara pesan-pesan yang saling kami kirimkan berisi ejekan. Ia selalu menyisipkan kata gendut di setiap pesannya yang benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, malam itu aku merasa begitu bahagia.

"Selamat malam, Hiruma-kun," gumamku kemudian ku beranjak tidur.

Hari ini hari minggu. Berarti tadi malam itu malam minggu. Wow, ternyata tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menghabiskan malam mingguku bersama Hiruma-kun, walaupun lewat pesan singkat.

Tetapi hari ini bukanlah hari untuk bersantai-santai di rumah. Hari ini rencananya tim Deimon akan latihan pukul 8 pagi dan aku yakin akan selesai nanti sore. Untuk itulah, saat ini aku sudah siap untuk menuju tempat latihan. Dengan berbekal cream puff untuk kumakan di sela-sela pekerjaan ku sebagai manager, aku pergi ke tempat latihan dengan semangat.

Sesampainya di ruang klub, aku segera bersih-bersih. Tetapi, kenapa ruang klub terlihat sudah bersih? Bukankah kemarin aku belum sempat membersihkan ruang klub?

"Eh, Mamo-nee. Baru datang?"

Aku segera menoleh ketika ku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku.

Kayaka? Untuk apa dia disini sepagi ini?

"Kau terlambat. Aku sudah membersihkan ruang klub dan membuatkan Hiruma-kun kopi. Jadi kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan disini," ujarnya angkuh. Sepertinya Kayaka sudah menyatakan perang padaku. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia benar-benar tak menyukaiku.

"Masih banyak berkas yang belum aku selesaikan. Jadi aku merasa masih dibutuhkan disini," belaku.

Dia memasang ekspresi terkejut atau pura-pura terkejut, eh?

"Berkas? Jangan bilang bahwa yang kau maksud berkas yang belum kau selesaikan itu berkas yang ada di meja!"

"Ya, itu memang berkas yang aku maksud."

"Oh, maaf Mamo-nee. Berkas yang ada di meja sudah aku bakar beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku pikir itu bukan berkas penting. Habisnya kau meletakkan berkas itu di meja. Jika aku jadi kau, akan meletakkan berkas-berkas ku di lemari. Bukankah di ruang klub ini ada lemari?" sindirnya.

Aku berusaha tetap sabar. Tetapi sulit! Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau sudah menyelesaikan lebih dari setengah dari pekerjaanmu dan seseorang malah kemudian membakarnya?

SRET

Pintu ruang klub terbuka dan kulihat teman-teman sudah datang. Suzuna terlihat terkejut, mungkin dia terkejut karena melihatku di dalam ruang klub hanya dengan Kayaka. Aku yakin, dia sudah tahu bahwa aku dan Kayaka adalah rival.

"Teri-teri sialan! Cepat latihan!" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Dengan secepat kilat mereka menuju lapangan.

Hiruma-kun berdiri di depan pintu menatap aku- atau Kayaka? Aku tak tahu. Sebuah ekspresi keheranan aku tangkap dari wajahnya.

"You-kun!" teriak Kayaka kegirangan yang kemudian mendekati Hiruma-kun.

Dia langsung menarik tangan Hiruma-kun untuk berjalan menuju lapangan tempat tim Deimon berlatih. Hiruma-kun menatapku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum padanya berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Hiruma-kun sepertinya tahu maksudku. Dia dan Kayaka berjalan menuju lapangan.

Selama seharian tim Deimon berlatih keras. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan seratus kali atau mengangkat beban seberat 100 kg, namun aku bisa merasakan seberapa lelahnya mereka. Aku berharap dengan semua kerja keras ini, kami dapat mencapai impian kami.

"Sudah cukup teri-teri sialan!" teriak Hiruma-kun. Wow, dia masih sangat tampan walaupun dia berkeringat.

'Puk,'

"Apa?" bentakku ketika aku merasakan sebuah botol mendarat di kepalaku.

"Aku tidak menjadikanmu manager bukan hanya untuk melamun, baka!" bentakknya.

" Tetapi kau menjadikanku manager juga bukan sebagai tempat sasaranmu untuk marah-marah, ehm-baka!"

Eh-oh, dia sepertinya marah.

"Kau berani menantangku?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang menyeramkan. Jika saat ini aku sedang berada di kamar, mungkin aku langsung menenggelamkan diriku dengan selimut.

"Kau akan dapatkan akibatnya," ujarnya kemudian pergi.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar membuat aku sulit bernafas. Lebih baik aku segera kembali ke ruang klub sebelum Hiruma-kun mendapatkan alasan untuk memarahiku lagi.

**End Mamori POV**

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di ruang klub, Mamori segera membagikan air dingin kepada semua anggota tim Deimon yang sudah berlatih keras.

"Ini minumanmu, Jumonji-kun," kata Mamori sambil menyodorkan minuman yang dibawanya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata emerald menatapnya cemburu.

"You-kun! Ini minumanmu. Aku sudah siapkan kopi pahit untukmu," ujar Kayaka kemudian meletakkan secangkir kopi di meja dekat Hiruma duduk.

"Manager sialan, mana minumanku?" tanya Hiruma membuat Kayaka tertohok. 'Bukankah aku sudah membuatkan You-kun minuman?' batinnya.

"Aku tak ingin minum yang panas-panas, Kayaka," ujar Hiruma pada Kayaka.

Kayaka mengangguk. "Ya, memang lebih enak setelah latihan minum air dingin daripada air panas. Aku memang bodoh," kata Kayaka. Ia berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

Kayaka mengambil air dingin dari tangan Mamori dan memberikannya pada Hiruma.

"Ini," Hiruma pun menerimanya dan meminumnya. Kayaka terlihat puas. Ia memang berusaha membuat dirinya selangkah lebih maju dari Mamori, tanpa tahu bahwa dia telah tertinggal jauh.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pulang. Tetapi ingat! Besok kalian harus datang pukul 6 pagi. Jika sampai terlambat, jangan harap kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat," ancam Hiruma. Semua anggota tim Deimon mengangguk patuh. Dan satu persatu mereka pulang meninggalkan Mamori yang sedang membersihkan ruang klub, Hiruma yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, Kayaka yang sibuk dengan hand phone nya, dan Jumonji yang sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"You-kun, kau mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan?" tanya Kayaka.

"Tidak, aku sibuk," jawab Hiruma ketus.

"Jumonji, kau mencari apa?" tanya Mamori pada Jumonji yang sontak membuat pandangan Hiruma beralih ke satu dari tiga bersaudara ha-ha itu.

"Tugas matematika ku. Padahal aku sudah mengerjakannya tadi malam."

"Wah, kau sekarang rajin sekali, Jumonji-kun," ujar Mamori yang dibalas dengan tawa renyah Jumonji.

"Ya, dan usahaku sia-sia. Tugasku hilang," gerutu Jumonji.

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau belum mengerjakannya," dan Jumonji tahu siapa yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Youichi?

"Aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Jumonji.

Mamori menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa. Hari ini nenek akan datang ke rumah. Jadi setelah ini aku akan langsung pulang," Mamori menjelaskan.

Jumonji mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Kayaka, kau bisa rambut putih sialan itu. Bukankah kau tadi akan pergi ke perpustakaan?"

Kayaka menelan ludahnya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ikut Jumonji berarti merelakan Hiruma berduaan dengan Mamori.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir!" bentak Jumonji yang langsung menyeret Kayaka pergi, tak menghiraukan protes Kayaka yang tak suka Jumonji berbuat seenaknya.

Dan saat itulah, di ruang klub hanya tinggal Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Mamori memecah keheningan. Dia segera menyambar tasnya dan beranjak pergi. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar Hiruma berkata, "Aku antar."

Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan dalam diam. Matahari mulai terbenam membuat udara di sekitar mereka mendingin. Mamori menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Eh, kita mau kemana, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Hiruma ketika tiba-tiba Hiruma menarik tangannya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri."

**Mamori POV**

Hiruma ternyata mengajakku makan mie ramen. Ternyata dia pengertian juga. Aku membayangkan mie ramen dengan asap mengepul. Dan tanpa sadar lamunanku membuat air liur ku hampir menetes.

"Kau seperti tak pernah makan mie ramen," ejek Hiruma-kun. Tetapi aku tak peduli, yang penting makan!

"Maaf sebelumnya," salah seorang pelayan menghampiri kami.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku agak tak sabar. Tak tahukah bahwa perutku sudah hampir menyusut karena kelaparan?

"Maaf, mie ramen disini hanya tinggal satu porsi. Persediaan mie di tempat kami kebetulan habis."

Hah? Lalu aku harus makan apa?

"Bawa kemari. Aku akan memakannya," ucap Hiruma-kun.

"Lalu aku?"

Sialnya, dia malah menyeringai kemudian berkata, "Memang aku peduli!"

Oh Hiruma-kun, apa kau lupa bahwa perempuan di hadapanmu ini baru saja menerima pernyataan cintamu?

Dan akhirnya, mie ramen terakhir di kedai ini telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Ya-di mejaku. Namun sayangnya, bukan aku yang memakannya, tetapi iblis di hadapanku ini yang akan merasakan nikmatnya makan mie ramen di cuaca yang mendingin.

"Kau mau makan tidak?" bentakknya yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jangan cuma melihat saja, baka!" bentakknya lagi. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, 'Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?'

Dan ting! Otak geniusku mengatakan bahwa Hiruma-kun mengajakku makan satu mangkuk ramen berdua. Tetapi apa benar Hiruma-kun bisa bersikap romantis seperti itu?

"Kalau kau tak mau, ya sudah. Aku makan semuanya," jiwa mengancamnya keluar lagi-eh.

Aku segera menyambar sumpit di meja dan aku langsung menyantap mie ramen di depanku. Beberapa orang melihat kami. Iri mungkin?

"Manager sialan."

"Apa?" tanyaku di sela-sela makan mie ramen.

"Kau yang bayar."

"APA!"

**Normal POV**

Hari telah berganti. Hari itu Mamori sudah bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Dengan semangat, ia berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Tak lupa senyum cantik yang menghiasi wajahnya dipamerkan pada setiap orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Kejadian tadi malam masih terbayang di pikirannya. Ketika Hiruma menggenggam tangannya, ketika dia dan Hiruma menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen bersama-sama, atau ketika Hiruma mengantarnya sampai di rumah. Walaupun tak sedikitpun senyum mengembang dari bibir Hiruma, tetapi dia yakin Hiruma tulus melakukan semua itu padanya.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju ruang klub Deimon yang selama kurang lebih setahun menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya.

KRIET

Tak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan. Padahal hari itu, Hiruma menyuruh seluruh anggota tim Deimon untuk berangkat pagi untuk latihan menjelang diadakannya pertandingan persahabatan antara tim Deimon dengan Ojo. Rencananya, satu hari itu seluruh anggota tim Deimon tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran. Dan Mamori entah apa yang sedang terjadi padannya, menyetujui niat buruk teman-temannnya itu. Padahal, biasanya Mamori lah orang yang paling anti untuk melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Tak lama kemudian, teman-temannya mulai berdatangan. Kurita dan Daikichi langsung mengganti baju seragam sekolah mereka dengan seragam tim Amefuto mereka, begitu juga yang lainnya. Namun, Hiruma tak datang-datang juga.

'Kemana Hiruma-kun?' tanya Mamori dalam hati.

KRIET

Suara pintu ruang klub digeser membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. Hiruma akhirnya datang. Yang membuat Mamori merasa tak nyaman ketika ia tahu bahwa Hiruma datang bersama Kayaka.

Selama berlangsungnya latihan, Mamori merasa Kayaka berusaha menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa Kayaka selangkah lebih maju dari pada dirinya. Kayaka berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Hiruma dengan mengelap keringat Hiruma, membawakan minuman Hiruma, bahkan berteriak-teriak menyebutkan nama 'You-kun' keras-keras seolah berusaha menyemangati Hiruma. Mamori hanya bisa melihat saja tanpa berbuat sesuatu. Yang ia tahu, jika sampai ia melakukan hal serupa mungkin pernyataan perang benar-benar akan meluncur dari bibir Kayaka.

"You-kun, ini minumanmu," ujar Kayaka menyodorkan sebotol minuman kepada Hiruma.

"Manager sialan, mana minumanku?" tanya Hiruma keras-keras mengabaikan Kayaka. Dalam hati, Hiruma benar-benar jengah pada sikap Kayaka yang menurutnya berlebihan. Kayaka tak pernah membiarkannya sendirian seolah-olah takut bahwa dirinya akan hilang.

"Ini minumanmu, Hiruma-kun," Mamori menyodorkan sebotol minuman yang sama seperti yang disodorkan Kayaka pada Hiruma beberapa waktu lalu. Hiruma menerima minuman dari Mamori membuat Kayaka menatap Mamori sebal.

"Kayaka, bukankah ayahmu akan datang ke Jepang? Apa kau tidak ingin menjemputnya?" tanya Hiruma pada Kayaka.

Kayaka menimbang-nimbang kira-kira apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Memang hari itu ayah Kayaka akan kembali ke Jepang setelah hampir 3 tahun berada di Amerika.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput ayah. Jangan lupa nanti temui ayah, pasti ayah juga merindukanmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, You-kun," dan-

Cup

Semua mata di dalam ruang klub terbelalak, terutama Mamori. Kayaka baru saja mencium Hiruma tepat di bibirnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Hiruma marah yang dibalas dengan seringai Kayaka.

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah ketika masih di SMP kita sering melakukan lebih dari itu," kata Kayaka.

Mamori menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Lebih baik aku keluar," dan setelah mengatakan itu, Mamori berjalan keluar.

"Kau gila!" dan Hiruma berlari mengejar Mamori.

"Manager sialan!"

Mamori mendongak ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Hiruma-kun, untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori yang berdiri menyender pohon besar di tepi lapangan.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hiruma. Jujur saja Hiruma khawatir jika ia lagi-lagi menyakiti Mamori. Bukankah beberapa waktu lalu ia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Mamori menangis karenanya?

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori tegas membuat Hiruma menatap Mamori dalam.

"Aku tak apa-apa karena aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau ehm-mencintaiku," ujar Mamori malu-malu yang membuat Hiruma tersenyum.

"Ya, aku memang mencin-"

PLAK

Hiruma tersentak ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menampar Mamori tepat di hadapannya. Dan yang ia lihat, perempuan yang sangat dikenalnya berada di hadapannya, menatap dirinya dan Mamori dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan.

Hati Mamori mencelos ketika akhirnya dia tahu hubungannya dengan Hiruma.

"Kayaka."

TBC

**Maaf banget jika chapter 6 nya mengecewakan karena jujur saja-chapter ini adalah chapter yang menurutku kurang 'greget' dibanding chapter sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya chapter sebelum-sebelumnya ya nggak greget sih…**

**Tetapi saya usahakan agar chap 7 (chap terakhir) akan update secepatnya. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan untuk baca ya… **

**Terima kasih Nada ucapkan kepada:**

**Luchia Hiruma, Melia Tsuzumi Taoru, Indyoshi Kisame, Aika Licht Youichi, sasa-hime, Hiruma Yuuzu, nana-chan love naruto, guest, Hitsugaya Bintang Zaoldyek, shina yuya, guest, Riad Ismar, AnimeaLover Yaha, vhyotome, hiruma hikari, marela166, Mayou Fietry, medusa 13, Mari Chappy Chan, Novriani S, Hiruma Hana, Dee Kyou, chayesung, Novrie TomatoCherry, Michelle, dan nurulw.n**


End file.
